


Frankie

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchester va a ser complicado para Harry, especialmente porque aquel chico que estuvo mirando durante toda su fiesta de bienvenida, y es idéntico a Frankie Sandford, al parecer vivirá con él y Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Estaba demasiado mareado como para poder sostenerse solo sobre sus propias piernas, así que se dejó caer sobre la pared unos centímetros detrás suyo, y acercó hacia él el cuerpo de aquella chica cuyo nombre desconocía. Los labios de ella se desprendieron de su boca un momento y beso a beso se movieron lentamente hacia su cuello, pero aunque él quiso responder de alguna forma, acariciar su cabello, abrazarla o besarla, estaba demasiado ebrio como para coordinar sus movimientos. En cambio giró la cabeza un poco, haciéndole a ella la tarea más fácil, y miró alrededor. La mayoría bebían, bailaban, saltaban, hasta había un par de parejas en la misma situación que ellos, besándose descaradamente, acariciándose al borde de la obscenidad, seguros de que el resto de la fiesta estaba demasiado descontrolada como para que les importe un bledo lo que hacían. Y también había un grupo de chicos, en el sillón, conversando entre ellos, seguramente recién llegados, que no habían alcanzado a embriagarse y en cambio se divertían a costa de la borrachera de los demás. Uno de ellos capturó su mirada enseguida: lucía igual a Frankie Sandford.

La mano de la chica se enterró entre sus rulos y empujó su cabeza hacia la de ella, incitándolo a que devuelva el beso. Harry respondió de manera mecánica, besó su mejilla, su oreja, acercándose lo más que aquella posición le permitía a su cuello. Su falta de entusiasmo era obvia, pero a ella no parecía importarle; de hecho, Harry supuso que si estaba tan ebria como él, ella tampoco debía sentir nada. La lengua de ella en su cuello, la succión de sus labios que seguramente dejarían marcas, no lograban siquiera hacerle cosquillas, ni siquiera distraerlo de la tarea de observar detenidamente a aquel chico que se parecía tanto a su celebrity crush. No sólo en los rasgos finos, los labios delgados, la estructura de la cara, también en sus movimientos delicados, en su sonrisa amplia, en su mirada intensa. Harry se sorprendió descubriendo que aquel chico le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa bastante pícara, pero no encontró fuerzas dentro suyo para mirar a otro lado. Sintió las manos de aquella chica bajando por su torso hasta llegar a su cinturón, y cómo comenzó a juguetear con el mientras le murmuraba cosas incomprensibles al oído. Harry volvió a la tarea de besar su lóbulo, su cuello, intentó concentrarse en ella -no era muy caballeroso distraerse cuando estás intimando con alguien- pero la mirada azul de aquel chico lo hipnotizaba.

Ese limbo se derrumbó de golpe cuando las manos de la chica lo acariciaron encima del pantalón, provocándole un espasmo veloz que terminó en desastre. El contorneo de su cuerpo reacomodó su estómago, y el exceso de alcohol que había bebido esa noche se hizo notar cuando unas incómodas e inapropiadas nauseas le vinieron. Se tapó la boca con la mano y alejó a la chica de encima suyo para hacerse paso por la escalera hacia el segundo piso de aquel departamento al que ese mismo día se había mudado. Estaba tan borracho que no recordaba donde estaba el baño, pero cuando se derrumbó sobre la primer puerta que encontró, tuvo la suerte de haber dado con el clavo. Se levantó y se arrastró hacia el inodoro donde vomitó por casi un minuto entero, y una vez que terminó, no encontró fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano e intentó conservar los ojos abiertos para no quedarse dormido (Zayn iba a reírse demasiado de él si lo encontraba abrazado al inodoro a la mañana siguiente). Apenas un instante después volvió a sentir ese calor en el pecho y se acomodó de nuevo de frente al inodoro para continuar con aquella horrible tarea, con la esperanza de que una vez que termine se sentiría mejor.

Sintió unos dedos correteando entre su cabello, sosteniendolo para que no se ensucie. Asumió que se trataba de la chica de antes, pero no tenía fuerzas siquiera para voltearse a corroborarlo; cuando ya no quedaba dentro suyo nada más para vomitar, hizo el primer intento de ponerse de pie, aunque obviamente no podía. Aquella persona lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acomodó frente al lavamanos. Se lavó las manos y la cara, se enjuagó la boca, siempre procurando apoyar al menos una mano para no caerse.

El chico de intensa mirada azul tiró la cadena y se volteó hacia él, “¿Necesitas un taxi?” le preguntó. Harry titubeó antes de responder, un poco avergonzado por la situación y sorprendido de que fuera él quien lo estaba ayudando en el baño. “No, vivo aquí” respondió arrastrando las palabras. Intentó caminar solo hacia la puerta, pero si no fuera por el abrazo de aquel chico se hubiese caído al segundo paso, “Mejor me voy a dormir” explicó intentando mantener la compostura, aunque la sonrisa de aquel chico delataba que era un intento fallido. Salieron del baño al pasillo de la planta alta, y Harry se soltó pensando que podría caminar apoyando su peso sobre la pared. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del dormitorio, cuando la mano de aquel extraño lo detuvo, “Hay una corbata, ¿Ves?” señaló mostrandole el nudo sobre el picaporte, Harry asintió confundido, sin quitar los ojos de los labios finos y delicados de aquel chico que realmente se parecían mucho a lo de la cantante inglesa, “Eso significa que Zayn está ocupado ahora” explicó y volvió a pasar la mano por la cintura de Harry, ayudándolo a caminar unos pasos más hacia la habitación de al lado. Lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama, y le sacó las zapatillas cuando se acostó, hasta se rió cuando le dijo “Al compañero de Zayn no le va a gustar encontrarme aquí”, y respondió “No creo que le moleste en lo absoluto…” Parecía un chico muy amable.

Harry quedó boca arriba desplomado sobre la cama con una pierna colgando al borde, una mano sobre el estómago y la otra sobre los ojos, cubriéndolo del resplandor que comenzaba a filtrarse entre las cortinas. “Frankie” dijo elevando la voz, aunque estaba ya tan entredormido que no sabía si él aún estaba en la habitación, “Gracias.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry bajó las escaleras sintiendo el cuerpo cansado como si hubiese corrido 50 kilómetros el día anterior. Le dolía la cabeza, y la luz diurna era una tortura para sus ojos. La sala estaba llena de latas y vasos de plásticos tirados, el último invitado de la fiesta estaba siendo formalmente echado por Zayn, que hablaba con alguien en el pórtico. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry cerró en seguida la puerta medianera detrás suyo, como si no quisiera que viera con quien hablaba, y aunque le costó hacer la conexión, pronto imágenes de la noche anterior se cruzaron por su cabeza: de una corbata atada a un picaporte y una mano sosteniendo la suya cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta. ¿Quién era esa persona? Se preguntó Harry, pero el solo esfuerzo de intentar recordar, le hacía doler más la cabeza.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a presentarse confusos, y su expresión debió denotarlo, porque el chico de mirada azul en frente suyo parecía más que divertido con la situación. Era el chico que se parecía a Frankie Sandford, lo recordaba, lo había notado mientras se besaba con esa chica…. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba también esa mirada azul mirándolo fijamente en el baño, y aunque no estaba seguro de la secuencia de hechos, sospechaba que él debió ser quien lo ayudó en ese momento. “¿Perdón?” dijo sin poder desdibujar la expresión confundida, con la esperanza de que al menos aquel chico entendiera mejor que él lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y el motivo de su disculpa.

“No hay problema” respondió él conteniendo la sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, “Mi nombre es Louis” dijo y extendió la mano hacia él para saludarlo. La resaca y el dolor de cabeza retrasaron varios segundos el momento de revelación de Harry, ya estaban dándose la mano cuando finalmente lo dijo, “¡Tú eres Louis! ¿El chico que vive aquí?”. Sintió el hervor en la cara, se imaginó, sin verse, que sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza. No sólo se había mostrado como un borracho en frente de una persona que no conocía, sino que además iba a convivir con esa persona por mucho tiempo, ¿la noche anterior repercutiría en la relación de ambos? “Así que fue tu cama en la que dormi…” agregó, también tardíamente, después de presentarse, “¿Y tú donde…?”

Louis le explicó que había dormido en el sillón, y a la resaca de Harry se le sumó un leve sentimiento de culpa, “Debiste haberme corrido de la cama y listo” dijo haciendo la mímica con las manos de empujar a alguien. Los ojos de verdes de Harry se fijaron en las tostadas que preparaba (sin siquiera preguntar, había decidido hacer el desayuno para ambos), porque si levantaba la vista se encontraría con la mirada azul de Louis, que era demasiado intensa como para tolerarla estando sobrio. Quizá para cualquier otra persona no significara nada, pero cada vez que el veía aquellos ojos mirándolo, flashes de la noche anterior volvían a su mente, de ese momento que, quién sabe cuanto duro, en el que aquella chica lo besaba y él lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Louis y su mirada penetrante.

“Iba a hacerlo” comentó Louis y se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en la mesada de marmol y empezó a jugar con las piernas en el aire, tambaleándolas, y observando ese movimiento notablemente divertido (¿O acaso esa sonrisa tenía que ver con algo más?), “Pero te veías demasiado adorable durmiendo en mi cama y no quise molestarte”. Harry sonrió, sin saber exactamente como responder a eso, y sin entender por qué sus mejillas se estaban poniendo coloradas de vuelta; en cambio se distrajo haciéndole un agujero en el medio a las tostadas con un vaso, pintándolas con manteca y sal y depositándolas sobre una sartén caliente.

Estaba rompiendo los huevos (uno sobre cada tostada) cuando Zayn entró a la cocina, con la mirada fija en cada paso suyo, y el ceño fruncido. El olor de las tostadas despertó su apetito y se acercó demasiado afectuosamente a Harry, “Hazza, me hiciste el desayuno” comentó y se paró al lado suyo, abrazando a su amigo por la cintura, “Vas a ser un buen compañero de cuarto”.

El ambiente se había derrumbado cuando Zayn entró a la cocina, pero Harry estaba agradecido, por más hipnóticos que fueran los movimientos de las piernas de Louis, por más silenciosa y agradable que fuera su compañía, había algo en la situación que ponía a Harry los pelos de punta, incómodo, dubitativo. La estrepitosa risa que soltó en respuesta al comentario de Zayn fue quizá un poco exagerada, pero necesaria: había vestigios del ambiente previo en la cocina que se rehusaban a esfumarse. “No te estoy haciendo el desayuno” explicó, “es para mi y mi amigo Louis aquí que me ayudó anoche mientras tú estabas ocupado”, la última palabra la pronunció estirando demasiado las sílabas, y Zayn se puso colorado de golpe.

No era normal verlo reaccionar así, Zayn era el tipo de chico que a la mañana siguiente contaba todos los detalles de sus encuentros (de hecho, Harry había aprendido mucho de esos relatos, más de lo que había aprendido por propia experiencia), verlo ponerse colorado sólo podía significar una cosa: fuera quien fuera esa chica, tenía que significar algo. “No puedo creer que el maestro del sexo casual está finalmente enamorado” dijo Harry haciendo gestos burlones y pestañeando velozmente como quinceañera. Zayn no estaba divertido, en cambio escupió un montón de palabras ininteligibles (siendo la única frase con sentido: “no estoy enamorado”), se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose, y aún entre murmullos que sólo él podría descifrar, comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado. Sí, Zayn estaba enamorado.

Harry soltó una carcajada y cuando escuchó la risa de Louis se giró hacia él en busca de una mirada cómplice. Fue un momento extraño para él, verlo aún tambaleando las piernas, con los ojos casi cerrados motivo de la risa, pero el orbe azul de ellos aún visible, la boca ancha, los labios finos. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir nervioso, y su cara se transformó de golpe en una expresión que no estaba seguro de haber hecho antes en su vida. Volvió a concentrar en las tostadas, que ya casi estaban (echó una más, para el tortolito) y tuvo que aceptar, asustado, que a pesar de la presencia de Zayn, de sus murmullos erráticos, de la risa ruidosa de Louis, de la resaca, el ambiente de hace un momento aún estaba presente: la compañía de ese chico continuaba siendo silenciosa y tibia para él, calma, casi íntima.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry salió de la ducha y se vistió apenas con un pantalón. Hacía tiempo que no estaba solo en la casa y si bien nunca había sido del tipo tímido o pudoroso, aún no conocía demasiado a Louis y no quería caerle mal: iban a tener que convivir unos cuantos años y ya había causado una mala impresión la primera vez que se vieron. Se sentó en el sillón, control remoto en mano y se desparramó hasta encontrar la posición más cómoda posible. Empezó a cambiar de canal aburrido hasta que encontró algo que logró cautivarlo: Frankie Sandford estaba dando una entrevista en un famoso talk show, y quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento de su boca al hablar (aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía). Como si fuera una señal del universo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. A Harry le tomó un par de segundos despegar los ojos del televisor y de la boca de Frankie, pero cuando finalmente pudo y se giró para ver quién había entrado, fue en seguida capturado otra vez, esta vez por la boca y los labios delgados de Louis que se movían tan hipnóticamente.

Louis dejó el saco en el respaldo del sillón y se dio la vuelta para sentarse al lado de Harry, su pecho desnudo le ganó una mirada curiosa, pero en seguida sus ojos azules se posaron en los de Harry que necesitaron cerrarse un momento para poder desprenderse de aquellos labios y devolver la mirada. “¿Cómo estuvo? Zayn me dijo que tenías una cita” preguntó Harry intentando sacar conversación, el gesto de Louis bastó como respuesta, y él entendió en seguida que no había sido la mejor cita de todas. Tratando de alejar aquella sensación íntima que ponía a Harry los pelos de punta, se apresuró por seguir la conversación, “¿Era una cita a ciegas? ¿Cómo era ella?” preguntó.

Louis apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, y Harry supo en seguida que había dicho algo estúpido: los ojos azules que siempre lo miraban fijamente cuando hablaba, esta vez se giraron hacia el televisor, aunque no parecía especialmente concentrado en la entrevista. Aprovechando que no se delataría, volvió a mirar su labios delgados, y aunque le gustaría haber podido evitarlo, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando lo vio morderse el labio inferior, conteniendo una sonrisa. Tragó saliva, intentando alejar aquella sensación que sentía dentro suyo cada vez que estaba con Louis, y sobre la que no quería ni siquiera pensar.

“Él” explicó Louis finalmente, y volvió la mirada hacia Harry casi tímidamente, la sonrisa que estaba hace un instante conteniendo había logrado escaparse, y era bastante contagiosa, “soy gay, Harry” aclaró. A él le llevó un buen rato entender del todo esas palabras, se había quedado hipnotizado por aquella sonrisa y sonreía como un tonto imitándolo. Las palabras de Louis sonaron como un eco lejano, pero cuando finalmente pudo interpretar su significado su rostro entero se transformó y abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Louis respondió a ese gesto soltando una estrepitosa carcajada, aunque Harry adivinó que estaba, en realidad, un poco incómodo. “¿Te molesta?” preguntó aún entre risas, y Harry sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado frenéticamente, aunque le llevó un par de segundos aún encontrar las palabras para responder, “No, claro que no. Me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo” explicó. Los ojos de Louis volvieron a evitar su mirada y esta vez Harry hizo lo mismo, miró sus propias manos, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

“Bueno, ¿y cómo era el chico entonces?” preguntó finalmente, en un último intento por recuperar aquel vestigio de relación que hacía un par de semanas había comenzado a formarse entre ellos. “Bueno, el chico estaba bien. Se llama Seth, es lindo, divertido. No fue una cita tan horrible, pero no creo que vuelva a verlo” explicó Louis, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, junto a Harry, de hacer de cuenta que esa confesión no había dejado un sabor extraño en la conversación. “¿Por qué no?” preguntó Harry, legítimamente curioso. Habían sido tan pocas las ocasiones en las que de hecho había salido con chicas a las que pudiera describir como divertidas, que no entendía por qué no querría Louis verlo de vuelta. “No había… Chispa. No tuve en ningún momento ganas de besarlo, y cuando él pensó que empezaba a hacerse tarde no me dolió en lo más mínimo tener que volver a casa” explicó y se encogió de hombros, volvió la vista a él y sus miradas se cruzaron de vuelta. A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta que Louis lo había descubierto mirándolo, y se recordó mentalmente que tenía que dejar de hacerlo, pero el movimiento de sus labios era demasiado hipnótico y aunque intentaba escaparle, siempre se veía absorbido por ellos.

“¿Y Zayn? ¿Ya regresó?” preguntó Louis. Harry movió la cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo, alegre por el cambio de tema y por la imagen de Zayn cuando salió del departamento que lo hizo reír, “No, y apuesto lo que quieras a que está con esa chica de vuelta. Le pregunté a donde iba, se puso colorado y respondió ‘¿qué, eres mi padre ahora?’”. Soltó una carcajada estrepitosa, la sola imagen de Zayn enamorado era demasiado para él, y se preguntó que tendría esa chica que la hacía tan especial que había logrado domar al chico más aterrado al compromiso que conocía. Louis, que al parecer tenía el mismo preconcepto de Zayn, le contó un par de historias graciosas de los últimos días, en los que el tema de la fiesta, la corbata en la puerta, y la cita misteriosa salieron a colación, y aunque rieron por un buen rato los dos, y podría decirse que llevaban una conversación normal, cada vez que la habitación se quedaba en silencio, aunque fuera sólo un instante, Harry volvía a sentirse terriblemente incómodo -aunque, extrañamente, a gusto al mismo tiempo.

“Parece que el único sin cita fuiste tú esta noche” bromeó Louis finalmente, pero Harry respondió en seguida, con tanta seriedad que parecía que estaba hablando en serio, “Claro que no, tenía una cita con mi bella Frankie”. Louis parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender del todo lo que su nuevo compañero de departamento estaba diciendo, se giró al televisor, observó a la entrevistada y volvió a morderse el labio para ocultar la sonrisa, aunque Harry podía claramente verla formándose en la comisura de sus labios. Por suerte, esta vez logró correr la mirada a tiempo, antes de que Louis lo descubriera de vuelta. “Frankie… ¿Te gusta?” preguntó Louis, desconcertado, pero Harry respondió inmediatamente, sin el menor rastro de duda en su voz: “¿A quién no?”.

Louis se llevó la mano a la boca, para que Harry no pudiera ver la sonrisa que tan obviamente se dibujaba en su rostro, pero era de esas personas que sonríen hasta con los ojos y a él no le costó trabajo descubrir su expresión, que lo dejó preguntándose por un buen rato que era lo que lo divertía tanto. “Bueno, me siento halagado” comentó Louis, la mirada fija en los ojos de Harry, quien apenas podía vislumbrar los bordes de aquella sonrisa asomándose detrás de la mano de Louis, “Muchas personas dicen que me parezco a ella”.

Esas palabras lograron en Harry una reacción extraña, se enderezó en el sillón y parpadeó un par de veces, nervioso, como si alguien acabara de descubrir su más oscuro secreto. Louis lo observaba divertido, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión en el rostro que hacía sentir a Harry como si estuviera desnudo. Intentó decir algo, responder con alguna broma, algo que lo hiciera salir de la situación, que no lo muestre tan desprotegido frente a él, pero, mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, recuerdos aún confusos de la fiesta volvían a su mente, recuerdos de aquel momento en el que, abrazado a una chica que lo besaba, lo único que él era capaz de hacer era mirar por sobre su hombro a aquel chico tan cautivante que se parecía tanto a Frankie Sandford.

“No seas estúpido, Styles” se dijo para ayudarse a mantener la compostura, “Louis no tiene por qué saber que se parece a Frankie para tí. Estaba hablando en general, estaba hablando de otras personas”, Harry asintió, intentando convencerse de ese pensamiento, y abrió la boca para señalar alguna diferencia entre Louis y aquella cantante, algo que le hiciera creer que él no era de las personas que los encontraban parecidos, que él no se quedaba hipnotizado mirando sus labios como lo hacía mirando los de ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él se puso de pie, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. “Debería tomarme una ducha antes de acostarme” explicó y se estiró, haciendo sonar cada hueso de su espalda. Harry asintió y volvió a cerrar los labios, de vuelta se había quedado sin palabras. 

Antes de irse, Louis se sentó en cuclillas frente a Harry. Lo miró tan intensamente que sus mejillas, que habían vuelto a su color normal después de que Louis diera por terminada la conversación, volvieron a encenderse en un rojo carmesí. Le habló en voz firme pero apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera oírlo por sobre el televisor, “No te sientas atormentado por mi sexualidad, Harry. Que me gusten los hombres no quiere decir que me gusten todos los hombres, ¿si?” le dijo, y él asintió lentamente, embobado aunque quisiera evitarlo por la boca de Louis y la forma lenta en que se movía, pronunciando cada palabra. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos en un intento inútil de recobrar la compostura y apagar el calor que le recorría la cara entera, “Te prometo que no voy a coquetear contigo ni nada por el estilo, así que trata de relajarte” dijo y volvió a ponerse de pie. Harry quiso decir algo, explicarle que no estaba incómodo en lo más mínimo, que se disculpaba si le había dado esa impresión, pero cuando abrió la boca, las palabras que se arremolinaron en su boca lo pusieron aún más colorado, aunque por suerte, Louis ya se había dirigido hacia las escaleras, y no había podido verlo.

Las palabras que estuvo a punto de decir no fueron “No te preocupes”, “No me incomodas”, “No soy tan prejuicioso” o “Cada cual hace con su cuerpo lo que quiere, no necesitas disculparte”. Las palabras que se posaron en la punta de su lengua, y estuvieron a punto de saltar, fueron “¿Por qué?”.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, mientras su mirada perdida en el televisor apenas era consciente de que Frankie aún hablaba sobre quién sabe que gira o qué experiencias de su vida. Sentía la cara aún caliente y colorada, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, y las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente lo asustaban.

¿Por qué fue esa su primera reacción? ¿Por qué lo primero que quiso decir fue “por qué?” ¿Por qué quería saber el motivo detrás de aquella promesa de no coquetear con él?

¿Era porque no lo encontraba atractivo o era porque se daba cuenta de la reacción que despertaba en Harry?

Por suerte, antes de que pudiera preguntarse sobre aquellos sentimientos que la última pregunta le habían despertado, la puerta del frente se abrió violentamente, y Zayn entró tan borracho que por un momento, Louis desapareció de su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque la imagen de Zayn desplomándose sobre el sillón fue graciosa al principio, apenas empezó a darse manotazos en la cabeza, Harry tuvo que detenerlo. “¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?” inquirió molesto y preocupado, y alejó las manos de su cara para evitar que vuelva a golpearse. Se sintió un poco shockeado cuando vio los ojos rojos e hinchados, y por un momento no supo qué decir. Nunca había sido su turno de consolarlo, sino que más bien solían darse situaciones a la inversa entre ellos. Esos pocos años de diferencia lograban que Harry viera a Zayn como un hermano mayor, alguien a quien recurrir cuando se sentía triste o angustiado, y verlo así, débil, triste, inseguro, era más de lo que Harry podía soportar.

Lo acercó hacia él en un abrazo y lo apretó muy fuerte, “¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo” murmuró mientras le acarició la espalda con fuerza, como un mimo brusco que lo ayudara a sobreponerse.

El llanto de Zayn era silencioso, tímido, su cuerpo no temblaba ni hacía sonidos más allá de algún eventual ruido extraño con la nariz. Se quedaron en esa posición varios minutos, y cuando aquellas pocas lágrimas estuvieron secas, Zayn se separó del abrazo de su amigo lentamente, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

“¿Qué pasó? ¿Tiene que ver con esta chica?” preguntó Harry que no toleraba el silencio tan bien como su amigo; una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de Zayn, que se encorvó en el sillón lo suficiente para poder apoyar su frente casi sobre las rodillas.

“No hay ninguna chica, Hazza” murmuró, y se refregó los ojos, intentando ocultar las lágrimas.

Aunque el plan no había sido de mutuo acuerdo, Harry prefirió seguirle la corriente a su amigo, porque al fin de cuentas era siempre mejor que beba con él a que beba solo. Se metieron a la cocina, y Zayn cerró la puerta detrás de ellos; abrió la alacena, sacó una botella de whisky mientras Harry buscaba el hielo, y se dejó caer sobre una silla de metal.

Harry preparó los tragos sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no, definitivamente este no era el Zayn que el conocía: opaco, triste, con la mirada perdida en el azucarero y el mentón acostado sobre sus brazos que se abrazaban sobre la mesa.

“¿Puedo contar contigo en serio, Harry?” preguntó, pero antes de que él respondiera, hizo una aclaración, “No te lo contaría si no fuera porque te conozco desde que somos pequeños… Sé que muchas personas podrían… enojarse”.

Harry sonrió y acarició con suavidad los pelos de Zayn, desordenados y aplastados, lo cual no era muy común, “Estoy aquí para tí” repitió, y cuando vio que él también sonreía tímidamente desde su escondite entre sus brazos, agregó, “siempre”.

***

“¿Qué pasa Nialler?” le dijo Zayn acercándose al muchacho que bebía tranquila y tímidamente en un sillón cercano a la pared, “¿Aburrido?”. La sonrisa del rubio en seguida se le contagió a Zayn, que tomó un asiento en uno de los brazos del sillón.

Lo vio mover la boca y adivinó su acento irlandés, pero no fue capaz de entender lo que decía por el sonido de la música, así que se encorvó un poco más en el asiento, acercándose a Niall que repitió otra vez lo mismo: “No, sólo un poco cansado” explicó, y antes de que su amigo le preguntara por qué, aclaró, “prácticas”.

Esa palabra arrojada podría haber desconcertado a cualquier extraño, pero Zayn y Niall compartían la misma jerga universitaria. Se habían conocido estudiando, cursando una materia teórica sobre la música moderna y la industria cultural, que los había aburrido a muerte.

Los jueves por la mañana era la única vez que cursaban juntos, porque mientras Zayn cursaba una licenciatura en guitarra, Niall estaba estudiando para ser profesor de música, y el resto de las materias las cursaban en distintos horarios, o hasta en distintos edificios.

Niall estaba ya en el segundo año y había comenzado a hacer las benditas prácticas docentes, que significaba que dos veces por semana, tenía que ir a un salón de clases de primaria a observar el trabajo de un profesor (y por supuesto, asistirlo cuando fuera necesario).

Debía ser estresante y agotador estar toda la mañana rodeada de niños, pero, afortunadamente, Niall no era del tipo impaciente y serio, como Zayn, sino más bien amable y divertido, y su relación con los alumnos era maravillosa.

De todas formas, estar en un aula es un trabajo agotador, y para cuando llegó la noche, Niall tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a levantarse del sillón y prepararse para la fiesta, intentando recordarse que era demasiado joven aún para irse a dormir temprano un viernes.

Mientras escuchaba el relato de su amigo, que detallaba a cada alumno y a cada actividad con el miso énfasis con el que describía la comida, Zayn observó alrededor de la sala, hasta que finalmente encontró a su pupilo, Harry, bebiendo demasiado rápido mientras conversaba con una morocha muy bonita.

El pecho se le infló de orgullo al ver que Harry seguía los pasos de su maestro, y ahora, tranquilo de que no estaba bebiendo sólo en la cocina o charlando con algunos de sus compañeros de clases, se volteó de nuevo hacia Niall, que lo miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Los labios de Niall se abrieron lentamente en una sonrisa, mostrando apenas sus dientes torcidos, que lo hacían lucir mucho más inocente y adorable de lo que en verdad era.

Zayn también sonrió, en un acto reflejo del que ni siquiera fue consciente, y sin quitar ni por un segundo los ojos de encima de la boca de Niall que lentamente volvió a cerrarse. Los párpados de Zayn cedieron un poco, y cuando vio la lengua asomándose entre aquellos labios, humedeciéndolos, se encogió un poco más en el sillón, acercándose.

Parpadeó un par de veces, retomando de golpe la consciencia sobre el lugar y la persona a la que estaba mirando, y enderezó su espalda, forzándose a mirar al frente, a la multitud que bailaba y se divertía en la sala de su casa.

Le dio un nuevo sorbo a la cerveza, intentando alejar la imagen de aquellos ojos azules, mirándolo decepcionados cuando se alejó…

Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de besarlo…

¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Por qué haría eso?

¿Estaba acaso tan borracho?

Le dio otro trago, esta vez más largo, a la bebida, y apoyó la botella entre sus piernas.

Debió haber dicho algo, debió haberse al menos disculpado, pero en cambio se puso de pie de golpe, dejando la botella caer en el suelo, apenas astillándose un poco el vidrio, pero sin romperse, y se escabulló hacia la cocina.

Pasó al lado de Harry, que ahora estaba abrazado a esa mujer, alternando besos y caricias entre tragos de vodka, pero apenas le prestó atención.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, despertando las miradas curiosas de algunos de los que estaban ahí adentro, y sin decir nada sacó la botella de wishky que había escondido en la alacena.

Escuchó un par de bromas referidas a la necesidad de compartir, pero apenas les prestó atención. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, en la misma mesa en la que una semana después se sentaría con Harry a contarle esta historia, y bebió aquel vaso aceleradamente, mientras golpeteaba la mesa con sus dedos, como intentando descargar esa corriente de energía que atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Dos vasos de whisky después, sintió que tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a Niall y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Porque en verdad, nada había pasado.

Sí, se había acercado hacia él, sin quitar la mirada de su boca, pero eso era porque estaba borracho, y no lo escuchaba bien, por eso se acercó… No había otro motivo, no había nada más.

Cuando salió de la cocina, aún aferrado a la botella de whisky como si necesitara algún tipo de soporte para continuar con la noche, vio a Louis entrando a la fiesta, con un par de amigos de la universidad.

Lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, pero en seguida fue hasta la pared del fondo en donde Niall estaba sentado hacía unos minutos.

¿Cuántos minutos habrían sido? Se preguntó cuando vio el sillón vacío.

¿Niall se había ido? ¿Se había dado cuenta de la intención de Zayn? ¿Se había sentido ofendido o… decepcionado? Quizá sólo estaba tan incómodo como él.

Antes de que aquellos pensamientos pudieran preocuparlo de más, vislumbró las botas de sus pantalones subiendo las escaleras al primer piso, y su corazón latió rápidamente cuando casi corriendo le siguió los pasos.

El pasillo del primer piso quedó vacío cuando la chica que salió del baño bajó las escaleras, saludando a Zayn antes de descender tropezando torpemente. Niall se volteó al escuchar su nombre, y le sonrió al verlo. 

El corazón de Zayn latía rápidamente, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había perseguido hasta allí, y que lo miraba con una expresión demasiado desesperada como para continuar con el plan de hacer de cuenta de que nada pasó.

Esta vez se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, para que algo tan vergonzoso como lo del sillón no volviera a suceder, pero en cambio se descubrió recorriendo su rostro con la mirada lentamente, prestando atención a cada detalle, al color de su piel, a la forma de su nariz, a la forma en que sus mejillas se movían cuando sonreía.

***

“No sé por qué lo hice, Harry” mintió y se secó una lágrima que significaban muchos más sentimientos de los que era capaz de expresar con palabras, e inventó una excusa barata: “quizá estaba simplemente borracho…”

***

Podía sentir a su cuerpo moviéndose, podía adivinar cada intención a cada paso, pero aún así sentía que la persona que lo estaba dirigiendo no era él, porque su cabeza seguía reciriminándolo, asustándolo, diciéndole que no tenía que hacer eso: que no tenía que acercarse frenéticamente a Niall, ni tomarlo por la muñeca, ni llevarlo a su cuarto sin decir nada.

Y entonces Zayn se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba arrastrando, ni obligando, sino que Niall estaba siguiéndolo a gusto, y de golpe un nuevo miedo y nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo.

Lo hizo pasar, aún en silencio, tomó la corbata que reposaba en el respaldo de una silla, y la ató al picaporte del lado de afuera, ahora sí, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Lo último que le contó a Harry -porque no quería redundar en detalles- fue que cuando cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre ella, mirando fijamente a Niall a los ojos, y sintiendo su mirada respondiéndole intensamente.

“E incluso aunque intenté cerrar los ojos, y pensar en otra cosa, mientras más fuerte apretaba mis ojos, más intensamente podía ver los suyos, azules, y su estúpida sonrisa de dientes torcidos”.

***

El silencio denso que decoraba la cocina era sólo aparente, en la cabeza de los dos chicos se cruzaban tantos pensamientos, tapándose unos a otros, que la sensación que sentían era de ruido y barullo.

En la cabeza de Harry, sobre todo, extraños pensamientos sobre Louis se interponían con la historia que Zayn le había contado.

Zayn.

El chico más heterosexual que conocía.

El chico que había dormido con más mujeres y que siempre tenía consejos para dar al respecto. El mismo que se quedaba mirando como un tonto a las chicas en bikini y que hacía bromas bastante subidas de tono cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba.

Ese mismo Zayn se había acostado con un hombre.

Y si Zayn a sus 20 años podía reconsiderar su sexualidad, si después de conocer a tantas mujeres aún podía encontrarse completamente abrumado de sentimientos por un hombre, entonces ¿Era ser heterosexual realmente una excusa válida para defenderse sobre aquellos confusos sentimientos sobre Louis?

Harry rogó que algo sucediera, que Zayn dijera algo que lo distrajera por un momento al menos de aquellos sentimientos tenebrosos, y entonces su cuerpo se relajó de golpe al darse cuenta de que quien seguramente necesitaba eso, quien necesitaba que lo distrajeran de quien sabe que amargo pensamiento, no era él, sino Zayn.

Zayn que había experimentado algo que seguramente le había cambiado la percepción no sólo sobre todo a su alrededor, sino sobre sí mismo.

Levanto la vista hacia él y lo descubrió de vuelta ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Harry suspiró e intentó imitar su posición, dejando la cabeza a la altura de la suya, estando ahora finalmente lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablarle sin levantar demasiado la voz.

Debía admitir que esa posición era bastante tranquilizadora, se sentía como si estuvieras envuelto sobre ti mismo, como si nada del mundo exterior pudiera hacerte daño.

“Sabes… No tiene nada de malo, Zayn” le dijo finalmente.

El cuerpo de Zayn se infló y dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de angustia. Levantó la mirada, los ojos rojos delataron un llanto reciente, y Harry tuvo el instinto irrefrenable de acerar el brazo hacia él y acariciar con ternura su cabeza.

“Esa no es ni siquiera la peor parte” confesó, y aunque Harry sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación, aún así prefirió guardar silencio y escucharlo de su boca, “La peor parte es que quiero que pase de vuelta”.


	5. Chapter 5

La rubia se levantó de la cama, aún desnuda, y se dirigió al baño. Harry ya sabía como debía actuar, acostarse de espaldas a la puerta, cerrar los ojos, hacerse el dormido (si era posible dormirse en serio), y esperar pacientemente a que ella vuelva. Su propia experiencia le había demostrado que, no importa cuan casual haya sido el sexo entre ellos, cuan libre de compromisos, a la mayoría de las chicas les costaba juntar el coraje para echarlo de la cama una vez que estaba dormido.

Ya se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la chica se sentaría al lado suyo en el colchón, lo empujaría suavemente repitiendo, “Hey, despierta” sin decir su nombre (no podía culparla, él tampoco recordaba el suyo). Después maldeciría en un murmullo, y esta era la parte más difícil, porque Harry, quien tenía risa fácil, tendría que concentrarse en cualquier cosa que le permitiera permanecer con la cara seria. La etapa final era cuando, resignada, la chica se metía en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la de Harry, y se dormía.

Él, sin embargo, permanecería despierto varias horas más, dándole vueltas al asunto que lo había llevado a esa situación, a dormir en casas desconocidas cada noche, a pasearse de casa en casa de distintos compañeros de Universidad durante la tarde, a pasar apenas unos minutos por la casa sólo para buscar ropa limpia y algunos apuntes.

Permanecería varias horas despierto, básicamente, pensando en Louis.

No era aún lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que eso era en lo que pensaba, se mentía a sí mismo, diciendo que en realidad pensaba en Zayn, y en su compañero de Universidad (¿Niall?), en aquella bomba que le había soltado cuando le dijo que se estaba enamorando de un hombre.

Sí, porque aunque no había usado esa palabra, Harry conocía demasiado a su amigo como para saber que su idea de una relación era: o es simple, o simplemente no es.

Zayn no se involucraría en ningún tipo de relación que le demandara la más mínima preocupación, ¡Y vaya que su relación con Niall lo tenia preocupado! El recuerdo de aquella conversación en la cocina aún ponía a Harry la piel de gallina. Nunca lo había visto llorar, tan desesperado, tan frágil. Pero aún a pesar de eso, aún a pesar de lo complicado que era todo, Zayn aún lo quería, quería estar con él… Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: se estaba enamorando de él.

¿Es posible? Se preguntó Harry ¿Que te gusten las mujeres, y de golpe te encuentres con un hombre que te enamorara tan rápidamente? Parecía un poco difícil de concebir, pero Zayn era la prueba viviente de que nunca hay que apresurarse a definirse a uno mismo. Eso también preocupaba a Harry, porque no era tonto, se daba cuenta de que había empezado a evitar la casa inmediatamente después de aquella conversación en la cocina.

Se preguntó si acaso Zayn sería consciente de su ausencia, o si estaría demasiado preocupado por Niall y la Universidad como para prestarle atención. Mientras se esforzaba para cerrar los ojos, ignorar la mano de aquella chica que intentaba despertarlo, una horrible idea se cruzó por su mente… ¿Y si Zayn pensaba que lo estaba evitando por lo que le había contado? ¿Si pensaba que algo había cambiado entre ellos solamente porque le gustaba un hombre?

Se llevó la mano a los ojos, movió la cabeza de lado a lado, no podía ser tan estúpido de poner en la cuerda floja a su amistad con Zayn. “Oh, bien, te despertaste” dijo la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa, Harry se quitó la mano que cubría sus ojos y observó su rostro cansado: tenía los párpados pesados, seguramente producto del alcohol que habían bebido. “Te estabas quedado dormido” comentó ella, aún evitando decir la frase que estaba en la punta de su lengua (“es hora de que te vayas”).

“Sí, sí” balbuceó Harry, sentándose en el colchón. Tomó el pantalón que estaba a los pies de la cama, y comenzó a vestirse. Escuchaba la voz de la chica taladrando su cabeza, pero no podría importarle menos lo que ella decía. En cambio sólo podía pensar en Zayn y en ese miedo repentino de que su amistad con él peligrara. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y sí imaginárselo con un hombre era demasiado difícil de aceptar para él?

Se puso la remera, y la bufanda, y se despidió de la chica recordando que su saco estaba en la sala. Cuando puso el primer pie afuera, el frío lo golpeó fuerte en la cara, era una helada madrugada de invierno, podía ver su respiración jugueteando cuando salía de su boca. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar por esas calles desiertas. Cientos de pensamientos bailaban en su mente, confusos, inconexos. ¿Podría ser que Harry realmente tuviera problemas con que Zayn fuera gay? O bisexual, o lo que sea…

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, su reacción ante la confesión de Louis no había sido la mejor. Se había quedado en silencio, incómodo un buen rato… Pero, se trataba de una incomodidad rara, que no le provocaba alejarse. Una incomodidad con la que en cierto punto estaba a gusto, que hasta podría decirse que lo hacía sentir bien. Que lo hacía pensar cosas, considerar cosas que lo asustaban.

Mierda. No era la casa la que evitaba. No era Zayn. Era a Louis. Todo este tiempo estuvo evitando a Louis.

La revelación se le vino de golpe mientras caminaba por aquellas solitarias calles oscuras. Aún tenía frío, aún estaba asustado, pero tenía al menos una certeza, y eso lo tranquilizó. Al menos, pensó, estaba seguro de que no era homofóbico, de que no tenía un problema con que su mejor amigo fuera gay. De hecho, si se dejaba llevar por la cadena de sus pensamientos, podría hasta decirse que era lo contrario de un homofóbico, podría decirse que…

El autobús asomándose por una esquina a pocas cuadras, lo distrajo por un momento. No era el que lo dejaba más cerca, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que esperar en la calle durante esa noche tan fría.

Pagó el boleto, y se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos vacíos. Miró por la ventana, intentando concentrarse en el paisaje urbano, en las dos o tres parejas solitarias caminando por las calles, en el recorrido del colectivo, en la canción que sonaba en la radio. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar, era en Louis.

***

Abrió la puerta del departamento haciendo bastante ruido, tenía las manos heladas y le temblaba el pulso del frío. Debió haberse llevado un par de guantes, aunque para ser justos, el martes cuando había estado por última vez en la casa, había sido uno de los días más calurosos de ese invierno.

Louis estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo una película, pero la pausó y se volteó hacia Harry cuando lo oyó entrar.

“Mira a quien tenemos aquí” bromeó divertido, “No te vimos ni una vez esta semana”. Harry respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se quitó la bufanda y el saco, alternando esos movimientos con instantes en los que refregaba sus manos para darse calor. Adentro del departamento, con la calefacción, su cuerpo fue de a poco entibiándose.

“Estuve un poco ocupado” mintió y se sacó las zapatillas, buscó sus pantuflas, que siempre estaban cerca de la puerta, pero no las encontró.

“Oh, lo siento” se disculpó Louis, arrodillándose en el sillón, dándole la espalda al televisor, para poder hablar con Harry más directamente, “Las lavé, ¡Tenían mucho olor! Estaban contaminando la casa”.

Compartieron una breve carcajada, que Louis interrumpió en seguida ofreciéndole sus pantuflas, eran aquellas azules, a cuadros. “Ahora parezco un viejo” comentó Harry mientras se calzó las pantuflas de Louis, levantó la vista hacia él, a punto de bromear sobre su mal gusto, pero la mirada azul, la sonrisa sincera, lo dejaron sin palabras.

“Yo diría que la palabra es ‘clase’, ¿qué clase de adulto usa pantuflas de conejito” le respondió él, y aunque Harry quiso responder riendo de aquella broma, en cambio lo observó sonriente, nervioso pero dispuesto a superar de una vez por todas esta incomodidad que le ponía los pelos de punta y lo hacía pensar en cosas extrañas.

Rodeó el sillón lentamente, y se sentó al lado de Louis, “¿Qué estamos viendo?” preguntó señalando con la cabeza al televisor. Mientras los dos se acomodaban en el sillón, subiendo los pies para que no toquen el piso de madera que estaba frío, Louis le explicó que estaba viendo ‘Secreto en la Montaña’, con un tono que bien podría definirse como de advertencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. Si quería resolver esto, tendría que dejar de ser tan precavido con algunas cosas. Era sólo una película, y Louis ya había prometido que no iba a insinuársele, así que, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse?

Mientras la película transcurría, sin embargo, no le prestó ni un poco de atención.

Apenas capturaron su mirada algunas escenas subidas de tono, pero en general sólo pensaba. Pensaba en Zayn, en Niall, pero sobre todo pensaba en Louis. Prensaba en su promesa de no coquetear con él y en aquella angustiante pregunta que se le presentó cuando él dijo eso: ¿Por qué?

Cuando esas escenas transcurrían, sin embargo, todos los pensamientos desaparecían de golpe, y su cuerpo entero tomaba consciencia de Louis, de su cercanía, de que compartían sillón. Tomaba consciencia de su olor, de su cara vista por el borde de sus ojos. De la situación: de que estaban viendo esa película, juntos.

Tragó saliva fuerte, la imagen mental que se le presentó de golpe, de Louis y él tomando el lugar de aquellos dos hombres en aquel bosque, lo dejó desconcertado. Sin girar la cabeza aún podía ver los labios de Louis apretándose para contener una sonrisa, completamente consciente de su nerviosismo, quizá hasta de sus pensamientos, y su corazón latió rápidamente, asustado.

Para el final de la película, sin embargo, no había mas escenas subidas de tono, sino momentos dramáticos y angustiantes. Al menos así debía ser, pensó Harry, porque Louis tenía los ojos hinchados, y alguna que otra lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

“¿Cómo no estás llorando?” preguntó finalmente cuando los créditos empezaron a rodar, Harry se encogió de hombros, para ser sinceros no podía decirse que le haya prestado nada de atención a la película. Lo único que sabía se que esos dos hombres habían tenido relaciones, que salían con mujeres, y que uno de ellos era bastante guapo.

Louis se puso de pie, la pregunta, al parecer, había sido retórico, porque no esperó una respuesta. En cambio se estiró y bostezó, ya era muy tarde.

“Sabes, vas a terminar siendo un militante más de la causa LGBT si sigues viviendo en esta casa” comentó con una ancha sonrisa dibujando sus labios. A Harry le llevó un buen rato entender a lo que se refería, “¿Ya te contó?” le preguntó.

“Sí…” respondió Louis, rascándose la cabeza y con un gesto pensativo, “Creo que está más asustado de lo que debería, Niall parece un buen chico, y parece tan tonto por él como Zayn, así que eso es una buena señal…”

“¿Lo conociste?” inquirió Harry un poco dolido, no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia no haya tenido la decencia de presentárselo a él primero. “Sí, bueno” explicó Louis, “Zayn quería que lo conozcas pero tú no dabas señales de vida…”

Harry reposó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, la tela tenía olor a Louis, y sentía su mirada azul observándolo, pero por primera vez estaba relajado, incómodo, pero relajado. Tanto uqe hasta pudo, por primera vez en días, pensar solamente en Zayn, sin que pensamientos sobre aquel chico que conocía hacía apenas unas semanas inundaran su mente. Pudo pensar en su amigo de la infancia, en lo idiota que había sido por evitar la casa, por perderse el momento en que había llevado a Niall a la casa.

Levantó la vista otra vez hacia Louis cuando lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, y sin saber por qué se reincorporó en el sillón y llamó su nombre: “Lou… Louis” exclamó.

Él se volteó lentamente, sus ojos azules observándolo cada movimiento de la boca de Harry, que se abrió y cerró un centenar de veces mientras buscaba las palabras que quería decirle.

Es que no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué lo llamó. Solamente, por algún motivo, sintió que necesitaba que se quede, un minuto más.

Sin embargo, y sin que fuera consciente de decidir decir esas palabras, su voz grave pronunció una frase que dibujó en el rostro de Louis una pícara sonrisa.

“Louis, sí te pareces a Frankie Sandford” murmuró.

Él hizo una reverencia bastante ornamentada, y antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo, respondió, “Estoy halagado”.

Al escuchar aquella risa contenida que Louis dejó escapar cuando estuvo en el pasillo, Harry se preguntó un poco asustado, si antes de darse la vuelta, habría visto como sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas al decirle esas palabras, y si acaso comprendía realmente lo que acababa de decirle.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando sonó el timbre, los tres muchachos se atropellaron entre ellos para ver quien abriría la puerta. Harry le hizo un gesto a Louis, al fin de cuentas estaban en el mismo equipo, insinuándole que sostenga a Zayn para que él pueda abrir primero. Mientras ellos dos forcejeaban en el sillón, Harry abrió la puerta de golpe, y tuvieron que guardar silencio.

“Vaya, vaya” exclamó Harry acariciándose el mentón exageradamente, “¿Qué tenemos aquí?”. Allí, frente suyo, estaba parado Niall. El famoso Niall.

Un maletín cruzado enredado con la banda de la funda de la guitarra colgaba de su hombro, su ojos azules brillantes buscaron la mirada de Zayn alrededor de la habitación, y cuando finalmente lo encontró, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

“Así que tú eres el que le robó el corazón a mi amigo” continuó bromeando Harry, y Zayn cerró los ojos fuerza, avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de mil colores. Sin embargo, cuando Niall dijo “eso espero”, volvió a abrirlos suavemente y finalmente enfrentó su mirada oscura con la del rubio, mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. Sus mejillas, por supuesto, seguían igual de coloradas.

***

Aunque al mediodía de aquel sábado, cuando Niall llegó a la casa para el acordado almuerzo entre los cuatro, las bromas y las insinuaciones era lo único de lo que hablaban, para cuando llegó la tarde, y después de algunas partidas de videojuegos, la relación se daba mucho más cómoda y relajada.

A Harry realmente le agradaba ese chico, parecía amable, y simpático, pero sobre todo, sencillo. Conocía a Zayn de pies a cabeza, y sabía de su manía de complicarse la vida. O mejor dicho, de intentar simplificarla demasiado evitando todo lo que pudiera complicarsela. Sin embargo, pensó Harry, eso significaba, en cierto punto, que muy dentro suyo era un chico complicado, que veía redes y conexiones extrañas entre todo a su alrededor, y que tenía demasiado miedo de involucrarse en cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal.

Niall, a simple vista al menos, era el completo opuesto. Se reía de las bromas de Louis y Harry, o incapaz de comprender la intención detrás de ellas, o demasiado a gusto consigo mismo como para darles demasiada importancia, mientras que por el contrario Zayn se cubría la cara y se ponía colorado, evitando las miradas de los demás o intentando cambiar de tema.

Hasta en ese momento, en el que estaban viendo una película cuando ya era casi de noche, cuando había quedado claro que a Louis y a Harry les encantaba Niall y aprobaban completamente su relación, Zayn aún estaba incómodo.

Estaba sentado al lado de Niall, pero con las manos inquietas en su regazo, como debatiéndose internamente qué hacer con ellas.

No es que Harry estuviera espiándolos, es que era el único sentado en el sillón de un asiento, y por la posición del mismo no podía evitar ver de refilón lo que sucedía en el sillón grande: Niall desparramado con la mirada fija en el televisor, Zayn fingiendo que miraba mientras sus dedos golpeteaban su pierna, y Louis igual de divertido que Harry, apretando los labios para no reirse de lo que, obviamente, él también veía.

Harry buscó la mirada de Louis -Los tortolitos ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que habían girado sus cabezas – para bromear en silencio sobre ellos, como habían hecho todo el día. Los ojos azules de Louis lo observaron fijamente, y con un gesto de la cara señaló las manos de Zayn, inquietas, antes de devolverle otra vez la mirada. Harry asintió suavemente y sonrió, logrando que Louis sonriera también.

Pero después pasó algo raro. Aunque el chiste había acabado, aunque lo que quería decirle ya se lo había dicho, ya había logrado hacerlo reír, sus miradas seguían enganchadas, y Harry sintió que con ese gesto, Louis le estaba diciendo algo. Gritando algo, que él no podía comprender.

¿O acaso era Harry el que le gritaba? ¿El que lo miraba tan desesperadamente que le causaba a Louis escalofríos?

Zayn finalmente llegó a un acuerdo consigo mismo, y con el viejo truco de estirarse, acomodó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón. Niall se sorprendió un poco, pero gratamente, y entendiendo ese gesto como una aprobación, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su rubio cabello. Apenas eso bastó para que Zayn esté, otra vez, paralizado.

Harry sonrió, se veían adorables juntos, pero sobre todo Zayn parecía muy feliz.

Incómodo, asustado, paranoico, pero feliz.

Lo observó tragar saliva sonoramente, y tomar de a poco el coraje para acariciar con sus dedos el cabello de Niall, su perfil y su oreja. Lo último que vio, de refilón, antes de girar la cabeza en un ángulo que le permitiera ver el televisor sin tener el más mínimo resto de los tortolitos en su campo visual, fue a Zayn apoyar la cabeza sobre la de Niall, sonriendo con ternura, como si finalmente allí, tan cerca suyo y con sus dedos jugueteando con su cabello, estuviera cómodo.

Trató de concentrarse en la película, pero una vez que el recuerdo de la parejita se borró de su mente, empezó a aparecer otra vez la mirada azul de Louis que quería decirle algo.

***

“Bueno, me voy a dormir” dijo Louis poniéndose de pie una vez que los créditos de la película empezaron a rodar. Miró a Harry, mientras se estiraba, sacando el pecho y poniendo los brazos por encima de la cabeza, “¿Quieres dormir en mi cuarto? Me parece que los novios necesitan su espacio” bromeó.

Niall se apresuró a aclarar que no iba a dormir allí esa noche, que no se preocupen, pero Harry se encogió de hombros, con una ancha sonrisa y mirando a su mejor amigo mientras hablaba, “No hay problema, en serio. Además me parece que a Zayn le gustaría que te quedes” dijo, y se rió cuando las mejillas se les pusieron rojas como un tomate a los dos. Por primera vez en el día, había logrado poner colorado a Niall y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Louis, una extraña sensación lo acosó. Era como un deja vú. Había estado allí antes, obviamente, pero había estado tan ebrio esa noche que ver el cuarto de nuevo era como verlo por primera y segunda vez al mismo tiempo.

“Ey” le dijo Louis señalando el mueble a su derecha, “Ayúdame ¿Sí? Busca las sábanas allí”. Harry asintió, mientras el dueño del cuarto sacaba un colchón de debajo de la cama, y lo dejaba cerca de la suya pero con un pequeño espacio entre medio, para poder pasar.

Mientras tendían la cama, uno a cada esquina del colchón, bromeaban sobre los tortolitos, sobre lo distintos que eran y lo adorables que se veían juntos.

Harry fue el primero en acostarse, vistiendo sólo sus boxers (más de lo que vestía usualmente para dormir) y después de que se tapó hasta el cuello con la frazada, Louis le tiró por la cabeza una almohada extra que tenía en su cama. Se dieron las buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir.

Sin embargo, a la cabeza de Harry no lo entusiasmaba mucho dormir últimamente. Y no tenía que ver con que fuera su cama, u otra, ni con que estuviera en su casa o en la de cualquier extraña, no tenía que ver con la hora en que se acostaba ni con el ruido en el ambiente.

Lo que sucedía es que cada vez que se acostaba a dormir, cada vez que se encontraba en silencio consigo mismo, todos los pensamientos del día de los que se distraía por distintos motivos, volvían de golpe.

Pensaba en Zayn, en su relación, en lo pasmado que lo había dejado descubrir que le gustaba un hombre, en lo improbable que era y en lo difícil que sería hacerle creer, al Harry de hace 5 o 6 años, que su mejor amigo terminaría enamorándose de Niall.

También pensaba en Louis, en esa mirada azul tan sincera y directa, tan ruidosa que lo aturdía cada vez que sus ojos quedaban enganchados en el mismo punto. Pensaba en esa incomodidad que sentía cerca suyo, pero que era agradable, en todas las palabras que se asomaban a la punta de su lengua cuando estaba cerca suyo, y que por suerte había logrado reprimir cada vez.

Y entonces los dos pensamientos se chocaban y era cuando Harry empezaba a sentir miedo.

Porque aunque no supiera por qué, aunque se negara a siquiera considerar lo que su mente le insinuaba, toda esta situación de Zayn lo estaba asustando más de lo que debería, porque no se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que entonces él también podría terminar enamorándose de un hombre. En esos momentos del razonamiento, la mirada azul de Louis se cruzaba entre sus recuerdos y tenía que recurrir a prácticas tales como sacudir la cabeza o golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano para alejar ese recuerdo, para evitar pensar sobre eso.

“¿Harry?” la voz de Louis lo tomó por sorpresa y logró que se reincorporara de golpe en la cama, “¿Estás bien?” insistió.

Asintió velozmente, aún demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de que estaban en un cuarto oscuro, y que Louis no podía verlo. Después de que finalmente encontró las palabras, respondió su pregunta:

“Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que…” suspiró con calma, quería ordenar sus pensamientos, no quería decir nada rudo o irrespetuoso, pero quería sacarse esa sensación del pecho, “Toda esta situación de Zayn me tiene… Shockeado”.

Se rascó la cabeza, y escuchó como Louis se acomodaba sobre el colchón, seguramente fijando sus ojos azules en su silueta sentada, prestando atención a cada palabra que diría. “No me molesta, no es eso” aclaró en seguida, “De hecho me pone contento, parece… Enamorado. Y eso es lindo”, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Louis, y aunque no podía verlo podía distinguir la luz de la luna reflejándose en la orbe clara de sus ojos, “Pero todavía no puedo creer que sea el mismo chico que solía acostarse con cada mujer que podía”.

La breve risa de Louis finalmente lo relajó, si se estaba riendo quería decir que al menos no había dicho nada tan terriblemente irrespetuoso. Esperó un momento, para ver si acaso Louis tenía algo para decir, pero la pregunta se le vino tan de golpe y con tanta decisión, que no pudo contenerla por demasiado tiempo:

“¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?” preguntó, casi en un murmullo.

Guardaron silencio un momento, Harry intentando adivinar si había hecho algo fuera de lugar, mientras Louis intentaba ponerle palabras a todo lo que había pasado.

Se acomodó en su cama, con la mirada fija aún en la silueta que era Harry, adivinando por el marco de su cabello que estaba mirándolo también, recordando, de memoria, su mirada verde.

“No lo sé” dijo en voz alta, y sonrió cuando vio el movimiento relajado de la sombra de Harry al escucharlo hablar, “Supongo que siempre lo supe de algún modo, pero me llevó un poco de tiempo ponerle nombre a… Esto. Supongo que lo supe al cien por ciento cuando me gustó por primera vez un chico.”

Se giró boca arriba en el colchón, dándole un minuto a Harry por si quería decir algo, pero como seguía guardando silencio y como a él de golpe se le volvieron un montón de recuerdos, no pudo evitar seguir hablando, relatando su breve historia como si fuera un cuento sobre alguien más.

“Era adolescente, tendría 16, o 15 años” comentó, intentando sacar la cuenta mentalmente. Recordando ese momento de su vida, su paso por el colegio, aquel chico tan atractivo que robó por primera vez su corazón, tuvo que aclararse, “No lo acepté de inmediato. Por un momento me sentí horrible sobre que me guste un chico… Porque siempre me gustaron los chicos, pero nunca me había gustado sólo uno, y sentirme así por primera vez fue… Demasiado, supongo. Cuando finalmente se lo dije a alguien, todavía estaba asustado, pero todos fueron tan comprensivos conmigo que me di cuenta que no era realmente un problema tan grande. Mi familia fue muy relajada con todo el asunto” aclaró en seguida, levantando la voz orgulloso, pero se apagó un poco cuando agregó, en un murmullo, “Escuché que no todas las familias son así.”

Harry se tomó un momento de silencio para pensar en lo que había oído, pero sólo podía concentrarse en aquel chico que le gustó alguna vez y que logró que asumiera de una vez por todas su sexualidad. No debía decirlo, pero la pregunta otra vez saltó de su boca sin que él pudiera controlarse, “¿Ese fue el primer chico con el que estuviste?”

Louis sonrió con cierta pena en la oscuridad de la habitación, era agradable tener esa conversación así, libre de luces que acusaran cada expresión de su rostro.

“No” respondió, “Él era hetero y nunca le dije que me gustaba” aclaró fríamente, libre de arrepentimientos, “Mirándolo a la distancia era bastante idiota, pero era adolescente y no me daba cuenta. Recién estuve con alguien cuando me mudé aquí, no fue hace mucho” confesó, otra vez agradecido por la falta de luz que no permitía que se viera el color de sus mejillas, “En Doncaster siempre tenía la sensación de que se enteraría todo el mundo, de que se daría a correr la voz, y aunque mi familia siempre fue bastante relajada al respecto, supongo que me asustaban un poco otro tipo de repercusiones.”

Esta vez, Harry logró contener la pregunta el tiempo suficiente para que Louis hablara más sobre su experiencia. Realmente no le prestó atención, solo se concentraba en apretar los labios, en no dejar que su boca pronunciaran esa pregunta porque esta vez sabía que era ruda e irrespetuosa.

Sin embargo, cuando Louis estaba en pleno monólogo sobre la comunidad LGBT y la Homofobia, la pregunta finalmente se escapó de sus labios, interrumpiéndolo.

“¿Cómo fue la primera vez?” le dijo y se quedó paralizado, preguntándose si acaso esta vez, habría dicho demasiado.

La contagiosa risa de Louis lo ayudó a relajarse, esperar con calma y en silencio su respuesta. Él sólo reaccionó con una broma en tono burlón, esquivando lo mejor que pudo dar una explicación: “¿De dónde vienen tantas preguntas, rulitos?”.

Harry respondió seriamente, levantando la voz lo suficiente como para que pudiera oírla por encima de la risa de Louis que inundaba, dulce pero estrepitosamente el dormitorio. “Sólo tengo curiosidad” le dijo.

Louis se quedó callado mientras analizaba sus palabras. Mientras analizaba esa palabra.

Curiosidad.

¿Una curiosidad inocente, de simple buscar información? ¿O una curiosidad más seria?

¿Harry estaba siendo curioso porque estaba aburrido, porque algo le llamaba la atención o porque estaba buscando respuestas a algo?

De algún modo sintió que la historia que le iba a contar podría no ser la que Harry necesitara oír, así que simplemente se disculpó. 

“Lo siento Harry, eso es bastante personal” mintió, pero en seguida aclaró, intentando no arruinar aquella breve conexión que se había formado entre él y Harry, intentando no asustarlo o hacerlo creer que había algo malo con preguntar, “Pero supongo que te puedo decir que, cuando estás con la persona correcta, es increíble”.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry no necesitó subir hasta el último escalón para darse cuenta de que no sería bienvenido en su cuarto.

El ruido de risas que oía desde la escalera provenía de su habitación, y por debajo de la puerta se filtraba el resplandor de la lámpara: Zayn no estaba solo y esa risa estrepitosa no era de Louis. Se giró sobre sus pasos, procurando no hacer ruido: realmente le gustaba este nuevo Zayn, de novio, enamorado, y no quería ser él quien lo arruinara.

Había tenido un día tan largo y pesado que cuando se dejó caer en el sillón sintió el cuerpo relajarse de golpe, listo para dormir, pero en seguida adivinó que eso no pasaría. Recostó la cabeza y prendió la tele. Comenzó a hacer zapping sin prestar demasiada atención al aparato, conocía de memoria los síntomas, ya podía preveer que, como cada vez que se quedaba sólo consigo mismo, extrañas ideas y curiosos pensamientos comenzarían a cruzarse en su mente, que no sólo le impedirían concentrarse en el televisor, o cualquier otra cosa, sino que además lograrían que aquel estrés, que aquella duda, se corporizara en él.

Aquellos últimos días le resultaba imposible estudiar en solitario, y por eso se había atrasado bastante con la universidad. Cada vez que encontraba un momento de silencio para poder “concentrarse”, desparramaba los apuntes sobre la mesa, se ponía sus lentes de lectura, pero apenas fijaba la vista en ellos sus pensamientos se perdían en cualquier parte. Se angustiaba tanto que le empezaba a doler el estómago, o sentía nauseas, se le cerraba la garganta, sus manos se movían inquietas. Inclusive por las noches, las pocas veces que lograba dormir más de 3 o 4 horas se despertaba contracturado, con el cuello duro y la espalda tironeando cada músculo suyo.

Parecía que aquel conocimiento que había ganado sobre sí mismo era peor para su salud que la ignorancia inquieta pero agradable en la que solía vivir. Porque sí, él siempre supo que no era tan normal como los demás chicos que conocía, pero nunca pensó que lo que lo haría diferente sería eso.

“¿Harry?” aquella voz que interrumpió sus meditaciones, lo obligó a voltearse nervioso y de golpe, como si lo hubiesen atrapado cometiendo un delito. Niall estaba parado en la puerta del pasillo de la escalera, con nada más que un pantalón corto y una expresión sorprendida.

Suspiró relajado y se tomó un par de segundos para responder: “Hey Niall” exclamó fingiendo tranqulidad, “¿Cómo estás?”.

El irlandés dio unos pasos al frente, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión escrutadora en su mirada.

“Bien, bajé a buscar agua” explicó mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón, su mirada aún fija en Harry que se sentía cada vez más y más incómodo. “Me iré en un segundo, lo siento por acaparar tu cuarto” dijo un poco avergonzado y con genuina pena en la voz.

A Harry no le costó adivinar que había confundido su estado de ánimo con alguna especie de enojo con él y con Zayn, lo que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. De hecho lo único que lograba ponerlo alegre últimamente era ver a su mejor amigo respondiendo mensajes de texto con misteriosas sonrisas, arreglándose aún más que de costumbre para salir, o simplemente sonrosándose cuando mencionaba al irlandés.

Aún así, aunque no quería que Niall se sintiera culpable, agradeció que aquellos ojos claros se quitaran del camino un momento: lo hacían sentir incómodo, desnudo. Le hacían sentir que sus sentimientos no eran secretos, que había alguien más que sabía todo lo que pensaba.

“No hay problema, en serio” se apresuró a responder, “Estaba viendo una película así que puedes quedarte” mintió mientras con la mano señalaba el televisor. Niall miró el aparato y sonrió con un poco de culpa, el noticiero francés estaba en la pantalla y podría jurar que el televisor no estaría en ese canal si Harry realmente estuviera prestándole atención.

“Claro…” balbuceó un poco incómodo y se puso de pie. No iba a quedarse en la casa obligando a Harry a pernoctar en la sala mirando el noticiero francés sólo para poder abrazarse y besarse con Zayn unas horas de más. Sobre todo porque Styles había demostrado no ser del tipo que decía lo que le molestaba, si en vez de golpear la puerta y correrlos a ellos al comedor, bajaba tímidamente y se echaba en el sillón a mirar televisión muerto de sueño.

Se giró a la cocina para buscar el agua, con el firme pensamiento en mente de después subir al cuarto a despedirse de su novio por la noche, pero mientras se alejaba, se dio cuenta de que aquella insistencia de Harry en pensar en los demás, en no expresar su descontento debía provocarle cierta soledad.

Zayn quería mucho a su amigo pero era un chico tímido, un poco cerrado, que no discutiría abiertamente esos temas con Harry como lo hacía con Niall. No era tonto ni le faltaba capacidad de observación, se daba cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba pasando por una suerte de crisis, pero no lograba sentarse con él y decirle, francamente, lo que sentía: ‘¿Qué te pasa, Harry? Me preocupas’.

Con eso en mente, se giró de vuelta sobre sus talones y volvió a sentarse sobre el brazo del sillón.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó, “Se te nota preocupado…”

Harry se acomodó en el sillón un poco molesto, flexionó las piernas, frunció el ceño. Cuando volvió la mirada a Niall, sin embargo, él seguía allí, impoluto, con sus ojos claros leyéndolo como si fuera de vidrio. Sabía lo que tenía que decir para dar por terminada la cuestión, a fin de cuentas apenas conocía a ese chico, podía darse el lujo de responder un poco cortante. No los afectaría a ninguno de los dos en lo absoluto si dijera ‘estoy bien’ con una sonrisa un poco forzada, y diera el tema por zanjado.

Sin embargo últimamente Styles no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Ya no sabía como aparentar estar tranquilo, ya no sabía como controlar sus pensamientos. Ya ni siquiera servía para quedarse callado.

“¿Eres Gay, Niall?” preguntó casi sin querer. Las palabras saltaron de su boca mientras sus pensamientos aún divagaban sobre los cambios de las últimas semanas.

El muchacho irlandés primero corrió la mirada, un poco confundido, y después sonrió.

“Bueno, no soy heterosexual” comentó acompañado de una risa, que por suerte alivianó un poco el ambiente.

Como siempre que Harry hablaba sin pensar, en seguida se tensaba, se ponía nervioso. Esa risa, esa actitud relajada, en cambio, se le contagiaron: su espalda se relajó un poco y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sillón. Su mirada estaba aún perdida en el jugueteo de sus dedos, desde que había hecho la pregunta se había propuesto quitar sus ojos de los de Niall para no sentirse tan expuesto.

“Bueno, sí fue una pregunta tonta” admitió y se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras para preguntar lo que realmente quería preguntar -aunque en cierto sentido, ni siquiera él sabía que era-; “A lo que me refiero” continuó, “Es que Zayn nunca se había sentido así con un chico. ¿Contigo fue igual, o ya te habían gustado chicos antes?”.

Esta vez levantó la mirada, y lo tranquilizó un poco ver que él parecía tan distendido como siempre. Salvo honrosas excepciones, como las ruidosas carcajadas o aquellas divertidas expresiones de confusión, Niall pasaba por la vida con una cara de ni fú ni fá, y respondía a las preguntas más serias con una sonrisa calma.

“No recuerdo que me haya gustado otro hombre antes de Zayn” explicó y con un dedo golpeteó sus propios labios mientras pensaba.

A Harry le pareció bastante divertido que no se acordara si le había gustado otro hombre antes, porque para ser sinceros, él que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Louis, no creía que jamás podría olvidarse de esas últimas semanas de sentimientos confusos.

“Pero creo que nunca pensé que no debían gustarme, ¿sabes? Así como nunca sentí que debíangustarme las chicas. Algunas me gustaban y algunas no; bueno nunca sentí que jamás debería enamorarme de un chico, simplemente nunca pasó y cunado finalmente… Cuando Zayn… Ya sabes” comentó sonrosado y se mordió el labio para disfrazar una sonrisa, que lo obligó a quedarse callado un instante.

Harry lo observó divertido, las únicas dos veces que lo había visto con las mejillas tan coloradas, siempre había sido hablando de Zayn, parecía que ese era su único punto débil, que sólo hablando de él se sentía un poco frágil o tímido.

“Fue un poco sorpresivo al principio, porque nunca me había pasado antes, pero… No tiene sentido nadar contra la corriente, ¿no? ¿Para que mentirme si yo sabía lo que sentía?” las últimas palabras de Niall resonaron en la cabeza de Harry como un eco pesado.

Era como si, sin hacer la pregunta, la respuesta que estaba buscando se le hubiese presentado.

Él no necesitaba saber cómo era el sexo gay, cuándo se habían dado cuenta otras personas o si lo habían sabido desde un principio. Lo que necesitaba saber, lo que necesitaba que alguien le dijera era qué hacer.

Y Niall lo había hecho.

“Deberías quedarte a dormir” comentó Harry dando por terminada la charla, “Es tarde y no tiene sentido que te tomes un taxi, yo dormiré en la pieza de Louis”.

Se puso de pie con cierta brusquedad, y se dirigió a las escaleras sin volver a cruzar miradas con el rubio.

No es que estuviera evitándolo, es que de golpe, cuando finalmente entendió lo que debía hacer para dejar de sentirse tan abrumado, tan confundido, ¿qué sentido tenía postergarlo?

Sin embargo, antes de dar aquel gran paso, de subir esos escalones que lo guiarían a la habitación de Louis, pensó de vuelta en Niall, que tranquilamente podía considerarse el chico más valiente que había conocido en su vida. O el más sensato, al menos.

Golpeteó el marco de madera del pasillo un poco nervioso, y se volteó hacia el salón: el rubio aún estaba allí, sentado con cara perpleja, intentando descifrarlo.

“Zayn” comenzó a decir Harry, pero tuvo que carraspear para que se le acomodara la voz, “Zayn tiene mucha suerte de tenerte al lado” balbuceó un poco nervioso.

Niall se sonrosó, por tercera vez frente a Harry, y corrió la mirada.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y asintió murmurando un leve gracias que apenas alcanzó a ser oído.

Ahora sí, sintiéndose renovado al observar que hasta aquel chico tan seguro de sí mismo podía ser un poco tímido y frágil a veces, siguió rumbo arriba en la escalera.

Su cuerpo le decía que se tome su tiempo, que de cada paso lenta y silenciosamente, pero su mente lo obligó a subir con estrépito y apuro, aunque por una cuestión de modales fue delicado al abrir la puerta.

La luz estaba apagada, Louis dormía.

Después de un instante de calma, con la luz del pasillo alumbrándole la espalda y la oscuridad del cuarto a su frente, Harry cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se adentró al cuarto.

Realmente no sabía qué decir, pero sabía que quería decir algo.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama de Louis y tímidamente zarandeó su brazo.

“¿Louis?” murmuró, y en seguida insistió: “Louis.”

Él seguía durmiendo como si el mundo acabara después de sus párpados.

Harry suspiró un poco frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo. Relajó el cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón, con la nariz apenas a centímetros del brazo de Louis. “Despierta, Louis” murmuró y cerró los ojos, “Tengo que decirte algo”.

Después de casi un minuto de espectante silencio, Harry se dio por vencido.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre el colchón y dijo con voz ronca las palabras que hacía semanas torturaban su mente.

“Creo que me gustas”.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, en un diástole que pareció eterno.

Después de eso su pulso se volvió normal, su respiración se calmó un poco.

Lo había dicho, Louis no lo había oído, pero él lo había dicho.

Sonrió con cierta amargura, aún quieto en aquel refugio que había formado con sus brazos y descansó. Por primera vez en semanas pensó que si cerraba los ojos, si se relajaba un poco más, podría simplemente quedarse dormido.

Pero esa calma duró poco, pronto su cuerpo retomó su usual nerviosismo, sus brazos se tensaron y su cuello se puso duro, el aire se juntó en sus pulmones del susto y su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo con fuerza: Louis estaba despierto.

“¿Pero no estás seguro?” había preguntado para anunciar su presencia.

Después de decir eso guardó silencio y la habitación se encontraba tan callada que a Harry le costaba trabajo pensar que había dos personas vivas allí en ese momento, mucho más aún que había dos personas despiertas. ¿Podría habérselo imaginado?

Louis, otra vez, lo bajó a la tierra.

Se acomodó en la cama, se giro y la cabeza de Harry que antes estaba al lado de su brazo, quedó a unos pocos centímetros de su vientre.

Ninguno de los dos pensó siquiera en encender la luz. Era mucho más sencillo de ese modo.

“¿Harry?” insistió Louis, y el aludido se enderezó un poco, levantando la cabeza del colchón, “¿No estás seguro?”.

Aquella tímida sonrisa, aún plantada en su boca, no se desdibujó cuando con calma negaba con la cabeza. No, no estaba seguro, pero se sentía bastante bien decirlo, aunque fuera una simple suposición.

“No lo sé” confesó, fijando su mirada en las orbes azules de Louis que apenas resplandecían gracias a un poco de luz que se filtraba por las cortinas.

Cuando vio esos párpados cerrarse, sintió como si hubiesen apagado un faro y el estuviera navegando en un océano, perdido.

En la oscuridad total de la habitación, ahora que no podía vislumbrar siquiera la mirada silenciosa de Louis, parecía que no había nadie más.

Louis no había dicho nada después de la incompleta respuesta de Harry, y él, por un momento, pensó que quizá debía explayarse más.

Explicarle todo lo que sentía desde aquella fiesta en la que se conocieron, explicarle cómo nunca se había sentido así con un chico, y que le resultaba bastante trabajoso adivinar si se trataba de atracción o de algo más…

Acababa de despegar los labios para empezar a hablar, cuando la voz de Louis lo interrumpió.

Con los ojos aún cerrados y con algo así como una sonrisa asomándose entre sus palabras, le había dicho “¿Quieres averiguarlo?”.


	8. Chapter 8

“¿Qué?” preguntó Harry desconcertado. En sus piernas nació un reflejo de ponerse de pie, pero lo contuvo: no sabía si lo que su cuerpo quería era salir corriendo o acercarse más a Louis.

“Que si quieres averiguarlo…” repitió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Harry se mordió el labio, tragó saliva. Algo en su cabeza le decía que eso no podía estar pasando, tan rápido, tan concretamente.

Una tonta idea se repitió en su mente: si tan sólo Louis abriera los ojos, si sus iris reflejaran un poco más de la luz de la luna, quizá podría entender mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Por el momento, en cambio, no podía quitarse la sensación de desconcierto.

Ante el miedo y la novedad de la situación, barajó varias posibilidades. Quizá se imaginaba esta conversación, quizá después de confesar que creía que le gustaba Louis, se había quedado dormido y toda esta escena no era más que un sueño.

Porque, siendo sinceros, en su cuerpo se había dado un antes y un después de aquellas palabras: “Creo que me gustas”.

Antes estrés, cansancio, nerviosismo…

Y después una calma inmensa que lo envolvió como si finalmente todo estuviera en paz.

Lo único que aún lograba perturbarlo aunque apenas un poco era aquella breve palabrita:

Creo.

¿Y Louis le preguntaba si quería estar seguro, si quería averiguar si realmente le gustaba o no?

O Harry era demasiado franco, sus pensamientos estaban a flor de piel, y Louis había leído sus inseguridades como a un libro abierto; o todo esto era un sueño, y Louis no era más que una maniobra de su inconsciente.

“¿Averiguarlo?” preguntó con cierta ironía, claro que quería averiguarlo, pero en seguida agregó,“¿Cómo?”

La tronante risa de Louis sacudió a Harry por completo, aquellos pensamientos sobre lo onírico de la situación se desvanecieron apenas los ojos de Louis se abrieron, apenas esas lunas se aparecieron en la alcoba y de golpe la soledad de hace un momento era un recuerdo lejano.

“No te hagas el inocente” bromeó Louis entre risas, logrando que las mejillas de Harry se pusieran rojas y calientes.

“Yo nunca lo hice con un chico” murmuró rápidamente Harry, más por reflejo que por decisión propia.

“¡Ey! Cálmate, rulitos, me refiero a un beso” le respondió.

Aunque Harry no podía vislumbrar siquiera la silueta de Louis en aquella noche tan cerrada, y mucho menos podía ver sus cejas o los rasgos de su rostro, sus ojos casi blancos por el reflejo de la luz se transformaban con tanta sinceridad en cada palabra que Louis decía, que de cierto modo se sentía como si todas las luces del cuarto, la casa, y la ciudad, estuvieran prendidas.

“Creo que convendría asegurarte que no sea algo platónico… No quisiera que te confundas sólo porque me parezco a tu adorada Frankie” bromeó otra vez.

Harry vio las lunas achinarse levemente cuando los párpados de Louis se cerraron un poco, ¿Qué era eso que se escondía detrás de sus ojos?

¿Tristeza?

¿Tranquilidad?

Después de una breve e incómoda risa, Harry volvió a quedarse callado. Claro que había notado a Louis por su parecido a Frankie, pero aún antes de hablar con él había sido otra cosa suya la que lo había capturado. Algo de sus movimientos y de su mirada, algo intenso que fluía entre ellos como corrientes eléctricas.

Sin embargo, cuando lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, no parecía que tuviera mucho sentido aquel “creo” antes del “que me gustas”.

Cuando recordaba todo lo que sentía desde la primera vez que lo había visto, bastaba con el “me gustas” y hasta se le podría agregar un “y mucho”.

Pero aún no estaba listo para aceptar eso. Como siempre alejó los pensamientos, se distrajo en otra cosa, en una excusa.

“¿Pero no sería eso usarte?” preguntó, fingiendo una moralidad que no le era propia. Louis sin demasiado trabajo, alejó aquellas absurdas preocupaciones: “No te preocupes por eso, Haz, soy un hombre adulto”.

Harry volvió a morderse el labio. El colchón de la cama estaba tibio, gracias al calor del cuerpo de Louis. Su mano estaba a centímetros de su vientre y sin embargo parecía que estaba a kilómetros.

Primero asintió con la cabeza, después recordó que pese a los luminosos ojos de Louis, la habitación estaba a oscuras, y dijo, “Entonces sí, me gustaría averiguarlo”.

De Louis no se veían más que sus ojos, y sin embargo Harry vio claramente su sonrisa, pícara, de satisfacción.

También sintió el movimiento de las sábanas y del cuerpo. Sus piernas insistían en que se ponga de pie, que se siente a su lado en el colchón, pero Harry logró refrenarse lo suficiente para no hacer más que ponerse de cuclillas, levantando la cintura para quedar un poco más elevado.

Mientras apoyaba las palmas anchamente sobre la cama, distribuyendo el peso de su cuerpo semi-erguido, adivinó los movimientos de Louis, las sábanas descubriendo su cuerpo, las rodillas flexionándose.

Finalmente el movimiento de sus brazos, de sus manos buscando un punto de apoyo que le permitiera acercarse a él: No le sorprendió sentir los dedos de él chocándose accidentalmente con su mano, y sin embargo, un escalofrío intenso recorrió su espina al segundo que entró en contacto con su piel.

Esta vez fue él el que cerró los ojos, nervioso.

Apretó el puño, alejándose tímidamente de los dedos largos de Louis, pero su mano insistente lo envolvió y lo presionó con fuerza y ternura contra el colchón, mientras se erguía en un movimiento lento y constante en dirección a Harry.

A Harry, que esperaba pasivamente, pero inquieto, con los labios temblorosos y los párpados fuertemente cerrados.

Lo primero que sintió fue el olor de su perfume, después del dentífrico y después el calor de su cuerpo.

A escasos centímetros de distancia, el magnetismo que los caracterizaba lograba sentirse como un millón de caricias sucesivas, aun cuando no se habían tocado.

Después sintió los labios, con gusto a sal de piel y al mentol del dentífrico, que primero lo acariciaron lentamente y después se presionaron sobre los suyos con más decisión y fuerza.

Su pecho se abrió y no pudo evitar aspirar con fuerza el calor del cuerpo de Louis y su aliento delicioso, y eso fue como una poción que bloqueó su cerebro.

Ya no importaba ni el “creo” ni el “me gustas”, ya no importaba si era un hombre o una mujer, si estaba la luz prendida o apagada, apenas quedaba algún recuerdo errático de los ojos de Louis como faroles, pero salvo eso no había más que piel y calor y aquel aliento de sal y menta.

Envolvió su rostro entre sus manos, lo acercó a él, besó y mordió sus labios, y en aquel incómodo momento entre un beso sin y con lengua, llegó a besarla y morderla también.

Sus dientes se chocaron, sus narices se empujaron.

Las manos de Louis acariciaban su pelo y su nuca, acercaban y alejaban la cabeza de Harry a gusto, y él sin preguntarse por qué, actuando instintivamente, bajó su mano derecha primero por el pecho de Louis, y luego a sus piernas y sus muslos que apretó con fuerza y ansiedad.

Toc, toc.

“¿Harry?”

El beso se cortó de golpe. La voz de Niall se había inmiscuido en su alcoba, en aquel escondite que era sólo de ellos al menos esa noche.

No se atrevieron a alejarse, no querían hacer ruido y delatar su presencia, sin embargo los dos pensaban lo mismo:

Menuda situación les esperaba si Niall abría la puerta y los veía, Harry encima del colchón –no recordaba cómo había llegado allí– arrodillado casi sobre Louis y acariciando su pierna, con los labios aún cerca de los suyos, el rostro acalorado y las manos de él envueltas en su pelo y su cuello.

La respiración agitada de Louis sólo embriagaba más a Harry con aquel olor a pasta de dientes.

En aquella espera silenciosa, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Harry volvieron a acosarlo. El embriagante aroma de Louis sólo lo hacía recordar más y más lo real de la situación, y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en cómo habían llegado a ese punto…

¿Le gustaba Louis o no?

Su cuerpo al menos parecía tener una respuesta, pero su cabeza aún intentaba escabullírsele a la idea.

“Me voy a dormir a mi casa” insistió la voz murmurada de Niall afuera de la habitación, “Puedes pasar a tu cuarto si quieres… Si estás despierto” aclaró, y esa última frase la dijo con cierto tono de broma, como si estuviera hablando con la pared.

Unos segundos después las luces del pasillo se apagaron. Los pies de Niall hicieron sonar cada escalón mientras bajaba y a lo lejos se oyó el golpe leve pero firme de la puerta al cerrarse.

Harry se alejó de Louis lentamente.

La voz de Niall, los ruidos de la escalera y la puerta habían devuelto a la situación la carne y el hueso, el calor de Louis ya no era tibio, sino que quemaba, el olor de su aliento más que embriagarlo lo asustaba y se sentía como si acabara de meterse en la boca del lobo, como si estuviera totalmente expuesto y frágil frente suyo.

Se puso de pie de golpe, sin oír de parte de Louis ni una palabra, y balbuceó una disculpa tímida: “Conviene que duerma en mi cuarto”, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

No se volteó a mirar hacia la cama, temía encontrarse, otra vez, con la mirada brillante de Louis que lo alumbraba, lo desnudaba, lo anunciaba. Temía encontrarse con alguna expresión triste dibujándose en los movimientos de sus ojos, o quizás de decepción, de enojo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Zayn parecía sorprendido de la entrada brusca de su amigo.

Se estaba poniendo el pijama para dormir, y por un momento sonrió tímidamente al sentirse observado por él.

Harry, sin embargo, no se detuvo a mirarlo demasiado tiempo. Se echó sobre el colchón, boca abajo, se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada y la apretó bien fuerte sobre sus oídos, para no oír las palabras de Zayn, que ahora no interesaban.

Aún le llegaban como un eco, sin embargo, las preguntas de su amigo, ‘¿estás enojado conmigo?’, ‘¿es porque Niall se quedó?, ‘¿te pasa algo?’.

Las palabras que retumbaban en su cerebro, las que no podía alejar con ningún almohadón, eran otras.

Eran las que le había dicho a Louis.

Cada una de ellas, menos el “creo”.

Ahora sí, finalmente, estaba seguro.


	9. Chapter 9

Encendió el segundo cigarrillo apenas unos minutos después de apagar el primero. Se escondió detrás del tronco de la vereda de enfrente de su departamento, y aspiró el humo, que raspó su garganta, mientras miraba el suelo.

Nunca había fumado en su vida, y la verdad no parecía el tipo de hábito que fuera a agarrar: le costaba fumar, tenía gusto horrible y tocía como un niño con algunas pitadas, pero necesitaba algo que lo distraiga de lo que, sino, ocupaba su mente.

Louis.

Se asomó por detrás del árbol y la misma imagen que observaba desde hacía 20 o 30 minutos volvió a presentarse ante él.

Las cortinas cerradas de la planta baja y al parecer las luces apagadas. Arriba, sin embargo, las luces de las dos habitaciones de arriba estaban prendidas.

Las risotadas que tranquilamente se dejaban oír desde la vereda indicaban que Niall estaba, otra vez, en su casa. Pero eso no interesaba a Harry que no podía despegar la mirada de la otra ventana.

Aquella ventana de pesadas cortinas verdes, casi cerradas, que permitían ver la naranja luz del foco asomándose.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, ¿A qué hora pensaba Louis irse a dormir?

Aspiró el humo de vuelta, y esta vez no pudo evitar toser un poco…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? 

No. Definitivamente este no era él: escondido detrás de un árbol, espiando como un maniático la ventana de su compañero de casa, fumando aunque ni siquiera le gustaba…

Dejó el cigarrillo en el suelo y lo pisó con fuerza y decisión.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y tarareó, aún nervioso, una canción familiar intentando ocultar las voces en su cabeza que desde aquella noche con Louis no se callaban.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se suponía que había dejado atrás sus años de timidez y nerviosismo frente a las personas que le gustaban, se suponía que ahora era valiente y decidido como…

Zayn.

Chistó recordando a su amigo, y sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar incesantemente, culpándolo por cada una de las cosas que habían pasado últimamente.

Si no fuera por él y su insistencia de mudarse, no habría conocido a Louis.

Si no fuera por él y su enamoramiento con Niall, nunca se habría preguntado si lo que sentía por Louis era algo más que atracción.

Si no fuera por él y su novio, podría sencillamente entrar a su alcoba y encerrarse ahí en vez de pasar tardes enteras perdido en la ciudad, evitando, como hacía unas semanas, encontrarse con Louis.

¿Pero eso no había llevado a nada, o no?

Evitar a Louis nunca había logrado calmar la situación.

No había logrado que se lo quitara de la cabeza, no había logrado que dejara de sentirse atraído hacia él ni mucho menos había logrado que se sintiera más tranquilo.

Evitar a Louis siempre traía más problemas que soluciones.

Porque, aun cuando estaba envuelto en una gran explosión de nerviosismo e incomodidad, los únicos momentos en los que había estado al menos un poco relajado, habían sido a su lado.

Y aun así no se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde aquella noche, con la excepción de algunos saludos formales en presencia de Zayn o Niall.

Lo que le carcomía la conciencia a Harry era notar como aquellos saludos se volvían cada vez más opacos: desde el primero a la mañana siguiente del beso, en el que Louis sonreía a Harry pícaramente mientras llevaba la conversación de ‘buenos días’ más natural del mundo; hasta el último saludo seco, hace un par de días, cuando Louis intentó decirle algo que, por la expresión en su rostro, debía ser muy difícil.

Pero Harry no lo había oído. No, Harry ni siquiera se había quedado.

No podía enfrentarse a eso ahora, simplemente no podía.

Esos últimos días, iba y venía del departamento sólo cuando sabía que no podía cruzarse con Louis: en los horarios en que cursaba pasaba a buscar cosas, ropa, libros, carpetas; llegaba bien tarde a la noche y se iba muy temprano a la mañana.

Era más fácil antes, cuando podía escabullirse a dormitorios ajenos, sin preocuparse por horarios y demás.

Cuando podía, al menos intentar, distraerse en los cuerpos de otras personas.

Pero ya no podía hacer eso, ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Le gustaba Louis.

Mierda, le gustaba Louis Tomlinson. Un hombre.

A Harry le gustaba un hombre.

Se golpeó la cara en un nuevo intento nervioso por alejar aquellos pensamientos. Sentimientos de culpa inundaron su mente, cuando se imaginó la confusión de Louis, las teorías que debería suponer a falta de una clara respuesta por parte de Harry.

Amagó a encender un nuevo cigarrillo, pero se contuvo.

En cambio volvió a asomarse por el costado del árbol y miró la ventana: la luz aún se asomaba entre las cortinas, se oían aún las carcajadas de los tórtolos provenientes de su cuarto, y la escena no parecía que iba a cambiar al menos en lo inmediato.

Buscó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se mentalizó para entrar sin hacer ruido.

Al menos, si los tórtolos estaban riendo como idiotas, significaba que no estaban haciendo otra cosa, así que no se ofenderían demasiado por que los interrumpiera por una vez.

Lo importante era subir sin hacer ruido. Lo importante era que Louis no abriera la puerta del dormitorio justo cuando él estuviera frente a ella, que no tuviera que confrontarse en una conversación para la que no estaba listo.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, cuando logró esquivar a conciencia cada escalón ruidoso y pisar con delicadeza el piso del pasillo, que a veces retumbaba, se sintió un poco decepcionado de no verlo.

Las risas tardaron un momento en apagarse, sobre todo la de Niall.

Para suerte de Harry, aunque estaban en la misma cama, estaban enteramente vestidos y parecía que estaban jugando con un viejo gameboy, y nada más.

“Ey, Harry” lo saludó Niall cuando finalmente su cantarina risa se agotó.

Zayn estaba, como siempre, colorado, pero no parecía molesto de verlo.

“Hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿dónde estuviste durmiendo?” le preguntó su amigo. El tono de su voz sonaba entre acusador y preocupado, pero Harry prefirió seguir la conversación como si no notara ninguno de esos dos matices.

“Dormí aquí” explicó y se sacó el saco, que dejó sobre la cama, “es sólo que estoy estudiando, exámenes, tú sabes”.

Su balbuceo debía sonar demasiado poco creíble, porque en vez de responder inmediatamente, de hacer alguna pregunta tonta sobre calificaciones para seguir la conversación, los novios cruzaron las miradas silenciosas, y hasta la sonrisa de Niall se desdibujó un poco.

Otro sentimiento de culpa inundó a Harry: ¿Estarían pensando que esto tenía que ver con ellos? ¿Qué volvía tarde para no tener que verlos?

“Así que… ¿Cómo están ustedes?” pregunto exagerando una sonrisa.

Apenas dijo las palabras se sintió incómodo. No le gustaba sentirse así, no le gustaba mentir o hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

¿Llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su amigo? Él no era ese tipo de persona, ni tampoco era Zayn del tipo de consolar.

“Bueno, de hecho estamos bastante bien” bromeó Zayn, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Niall, por un momento aquella expresión preocupada desapareció.

“Hoy cumplimos dos meses” explicó Niall con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. ¿Dos meses? ¿Ya? Era extraño que la primera vez que los tortolitos estuvieron juntos haya sido la misma noche que conoció a Louis.

“Wow, bueno, felicidades” balbuceó sorprendido. Su mirada buscó los ojos de Zayn, pero su amigo se puso colorado en seguida y se concentró en la mano de Niall, que jugueteaba sobre su propia rodilla inocentemente.

Le llevó a Styles varios minutos más para entender a donde se dirigía la conversación: era una noche especial, que seguramente querrían celebrar honrando lo que había sucedido hacía exactamente dos meses.

Pero eso sólo significaba que Harry no podía estar en la habitación y… Ugh, no.

No había otro lugar en la casa en el que estuviera a salvo.

A salvo de encontrarse con Louis, a salvo de enfrentar esa situación.

A salvo de tener que decir: lo averigüé, me gustas, mucho.

Porque, después de eso, ¿qué?

“Entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí?” preguntó Harry en un último intento nervioso por convencerlos de no correrlo de la alcoba, “Deberían estar festejando, salgan por ahí, diviértanse”.

Niall concentró la mirada en sus manos, conteniendo la sonrisa. Zayn parpadeó confundido un par de veces, antes de hablar: o Harry estaba siendo ingenuo o intentaba decirles algo.

“Es medianoche, ya hicimos esas cosas, salimos a cenar y volvimos hace media hora”

“¿A cenar? ¡Qué lindo!” exclamó Harry con alegría exagerada, “¿A dónde?”

Zayn relató la breve salida con el ceño fruncido.

Harry no podía ser tan inocente como para no darse por enterado, pero lo cierto es que a Zayn le costaba bastante trabajo decirle abiertamente –y sobre todo frente a Niall- que si podía ser lo suficientemente amable para dejarles la habitación sólo por esa noche.

Después de que Harry interrumpiera por decimoquinta vez el relato con una pregunta realmente prescindible sobre la música de ambiente del restó, Zayn se hartó.

“Creo que era Jazz, pero en fin, comimos, nos divertimos y vinimos a casa… Y ahora estamos bastante cansados” dijo y guardó silencio esperando el amable ofrecimiento de Harry de dejarles la habitación.

“Oh, está bien” respondió inmediatamente su amigo, y descubrió su cama para acostarse, “Yo también estoy cansado, así que me voy a dormir”.

Niall dejó escapar una breve carcajada, al parecer él también se daba por enterado de las desesperadas indirectas de su novio, y que Harry las obviara con tanta ligereza era, por lo menos, divertido.

“Vamos, Harry” exclamó ya bastante cansado de las indirectas, Zayn, “¿Por favor? Te prometo que esta es la última noche que nos quedaremos aquí” rogó.

“¿Por favor qué?” respondió Harry fingiendo inocencia, y en seguida aclaró, “Pueden dormir aquí, a mí no me molesta”

“¡Pero no queremos dormir, Haz!” explotó. Niall comenzó a reírse abiertamente de espaldas al colchón, y aunque su novio se puso colorado, un poco de risa se le contagió mientras lo observaba comportarse como un niño. “¿Por favor? ¿No puedes dormir con Louis por esta noche?”

La cara de Harry se desfiguró de golpe.

Guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que le dio lugar a Niall para controlar su carcajada y reincorporarse en el colchón.

Niall primero miró a su novio, confuso, porque pensó que quizá Harry ya había dicho algo y él, en el medio de sus carcajadas no había podido oírlo, pero Zayn tenía la misma expresión expectante, así que volvió la mirada al chico en la otra cama.

Los ojos verdes miraban el suelo nerviosos mientras sus manos jugaban con el pliegue de la frazada.

“¿Qué pasó?” le preguntó Niall, consciente de que Zayn jamás se daría por enterado.

Las mejillas de Harry se pusieron rojas como un tomate y se encorvó un poco más, procurando que los tortolitos no pudieran ver su expresión.

Niall pensó en el último encuentro que había tenido a solas con él, en sus extrañas preguntas y en los saludos raros y secretivos entre él y Louis, y todo finalmente cobró sentido.

Finalmente Niall entendía por qué. Y… Pobrecito, debería estar muy confundido.

“¿Te gusta Louis?” le preguntó abiertamente. Sabía que carecía de tacto, pero también sabía que al menos que fuera directo con la pregunta, Harry simplemente evitaría la situación.

Zayn soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se volteó a su novio para decirle que no fuera tonto, pero cuando vio su expresión seria, sus cejas frunciéndose en un gesto de pena, siguió el rumbo de su mirada hacia Harry cuyas manos temblaban sobre la sábana, y cuyos ojos se cerraban con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas.

“Harry, no…” balbuceó Zayn, no sabía qué decir, no estaba muy cómodo en este tipo de situaciones. “Tú sabes que Louis es gay, yo creo que él entendería si le dijeras cómo te sientes… Deberías arriesgarte y…”

“No, no tiene nada que ver con eso” lo interrumpió Harry y levantó finalmente la cabeza, aunque aún sin mirarlos directamente. “De hecho me parece que es mutuo, es sólo que…” se refregó los ojos con las manos intentando borrar las lágrimas.

No. Definitivamente este no era Harry Styles.

Él no lloraba en público, él no decía entre sollozos lo que realmente sentía: “Es que tengo mucho miedo, es decir, no puedo ser…”

Esas palabras conmovieron a Zayn de sobre manera, quizá porque las entendía mejor que nadie. Se acercó a paso veloz hacia él y se sentó a su lado en el colchón.

Corrió con brusquedad las manos de Harry de sus ojos y lo apretó en un abrazo contra su cuerpo. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, él respondió pasivamente y en cierto punto se hundió con fuerza sobre su pecho, aceptando casi desesperadamente el abrazo.

Acarició su pelo con ternura, recordando aquella charla en la cocina y lo bien que le había hecho sentirse menos solo.

Él entendía a Harry, porque él había sentido exactamente lo mismo. Y quizá, podía darle un buen consejo.

“Harry, esas son sólo excusas” explicó en voz baja, recordando aquellas primeras semanas, cuando su relación con Niall aún estaba en pañales, un nostálgico y triste escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, “Ese miedo, sobre la opinión de los demás, sobre si está bien o mal, sobre tu sexualidad, todo eso son excusas…”

Harry levantó la cabeza, buscando la mirada de su amigo, pero él dirigía la suya hacia su novio que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna.

Se separó de su abrazo lentamente, se secó las lágrimas y escuchó el resto de lo que Zayn tenía para decir, el consejo que tenía para darle a él, y la confesión para Niall.

“Lo que realmente da miedo es exponerse a otra persona, entregarse, ser vulnerable” después de pronunciar esas palabras, sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas, agachó la cabeza, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y murmuró algo en voz tan baja que a Harry le quedó la duda de si Niall realmente había podido oírlo. “Enamorarse, eso es lo que da tanto miedo.”

Harry sonrió, mientras un sentimiento difícil de nombrar subía por su espina. Agachó la cabeza con cierto pudor, no pretendía invadir aquel momento tan sincero, aquella mirada tan intensa que Zayn y Niall compartían.

Mientras estaba allí, impaciente, recapitulando las palabras de Zayn, mirando los movimientos de sus dedos en sus rodillas, que hacían tímida música sobre la textura del pantalón, pensó en ellos. En sus miradas que se decían cosas, en dos meses de caminar lado a lado por la vida, de divertirse juntos de acompañarse a través de sus inseguridades y certezas.

Por primera vez pudo pensar su curiosidad respecto a los tortolitos desde otro lugar, pudo cuestionarse que quizá no sólo se sentía identificado con Zayn, que ese no era el único interés que aquella relación le despertaba. Quizá en cierto punto los envidiaba, al menos un poco.

Quizá él también quería, como Zayn, encontrar a alguien que pusiera en cuestión todo lo que creía saber de sí mismo. Alguien a quien mostrarse tal cual era, aunque eso significara mostrarse débil.

Pero el punto es que Harry ya había encontrado a ese alguien. Lo había encontrado hacía exactamente dos meses y desde entonces por más que había intentado, no había podido alejarlo de su mente.

Louis estaba allí, a unos pocos metros, separado de él por dos puertas de madera, un pasillo, y un manojo de temores e inseguridades. Louis estaba allí, esperándolo.

Harry se puso de pie, decidido, e inmediatamente la cara se le pintó de mil colores. Su brusco movimiento había capturado la atención de los tortolitos y ahora se sentía observado y analizado.

Podría haberse tomado unos minutos para anunciar que estaba convencido, que iría a hablar con Louis, pero en cambio salió caminando torpemente, golpeando el piso con sus pies y casi chocándose el desgarbado perchero al lado de la puerta.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Louis, sin embargo, volvió a sentirse nervioso. Se escuchaba el murmullo de la radio, y por debajo de la puerta se asomaba la luz del cuarto, así que debía estar despierto.

Por un momento hasta se propuso dejarlo para el día siguiente, Louis debía estar cansado y querría dormir, ya casi iban a ser la 1 de la mañana, pero, recordó, siempre llega la calma después de la tormenta.

Y después de una tormenta como la que se venía, como en la que había vivido el último mes, la calma sería exquisita.

Golpeó la puerta rudamente dos veces. Sintió el volumen de la radio bajándose, y la pregunta de Louis (“¿Quién es?”) fue seguida inmediatamente por un bostezo.

“Harry” se anunció casi tartamudeando.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que, finalmente, la voz de Louis volvió a hacerse oír.

“Pasa.”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry abrió la puerta lentamente, con la mirada fija sobre el picaporte.

La luz de la alcoba contrastaba con la oscuridad del pasillo, y el ruido de la radio se oía con más claridad desde adentro.

Se giró para cerrar la puerta, sin golpearla, pero también para estirar lo más que podía ese momento. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que debía decirle a Louis lo que sentía, y ahora hasta entendía por qué le daba tanto miedo, pero aun así era difícil.

Muy difícil.

Recostó el cuerpo sobre la puerta y suspiró. Sintió el sonido de hojas corriéndose sobre la cama, y giró la cabeza hacia allí, con curiosidad.

Louis estaba sentado con las piernas entrelazadas, con recortes de revistas, apuntes, carpetas, tijeras y lápices decorando el colchón. Concentró la mirada en sus manos, en sus dedos equiparando las esquinas de los papeles, en su pie derecho tambaleándose nervioso al ritmo de la radio, y pensó en aquel silencio tan denso que se dejaba oír además de la radio.

Por más que quiso contenerse, se sintió obligado a levantar la mirada lentamente, el pecho de Louis se abría y cerraba lentamente, su nuez de adán se acomodaba cada vez que tragaba saliva, y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa entre tensa y tranquila. Y sus ojos…

Sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente se encontró con ellos y su mirada azul absurdamente profunda, no supo qué hacer. Olvido completamente para qué estaba allí, y llegó a pensar que qué sentido tendría una conversación, si todo lo que él quería hacer, todo lo que deseaba era echarse a su lado en ese colchón y besarlo como la otra vez.

Giró la cabeza hacia la pared en frente suyo, intentando que aquella mirada tan intensa no opacara sus verdaderos motivos.

Estando allí, recostado sobre la puerta y recordando de memoria los ojos azules de Louis aunque no los viera, recordó el relato de Zayn aquella vez en la cocina, y finalmente pudo entenderlo del todo.

Con razón Zayn estaba asustado, culposo, desesperado.

Harry nunca había sentido algo remotamente parecido a eso.

“¿Lo averiguaste?”

La voz de Louis rompió la cadena de razonamientos de Harry, que se giró hacia él inocente, habiendo olvidado por completo que no se suponía que tenía que enfrentar su mirada ahora.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó, confundido.

“Que si averiguaste si te gusto…” aclaró Louis.

Mientras sus mejillas se encendían en un carmesí de fuego, Harry sonrió.

Nada había cambiado realmente, no sentía más por Louis de lo que sentía hacía un par de semanas, pero recién ahora lograba ponerle un nombre. Podía decirse entonces que sí, que lo había averiguado.

Se sentó en la esquina del colchón, lejos del contacto con Louis, pero tan nervioso como si estuvieran desnudos y pegados el uno al otro.

“Eso… Sí, lo averigüé” balbuceó.

Louis no dijo nada, quizá para no presionarlo, aunque eso jugaba en contra a Harry, que necesitaba que alguien dijera las palabras por él. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias, pero no podía decirlas, físicamente no podía decir esas palabras.

Se mordió el labio, tragó saliva.

La frase que venía repitiéndose hacía varios días volvió a cruzarse por su mente: “este no soy yo”, pero esta vez otra voz se atrevió a responder que no, que no era el mismo que antes, que ahora se conocía mejor y que aunque tuviera miedo, sabía que valdría la pena. 

“Me gustas Louis” dijo, su rostro aún rojo de vergüenza, se encendió tan intensamente que quemaba.

No se atrevió a girar la cabeza, pero adivinó lo que iba a pasar por el ruido de los papeles corriéndose sobre el colchón, por como éste se hundía cuando las rodillas de Louis lo acercaban hacia él.

Cerró los ojos y esperó, como la última vez que se besaron, pero esta vez fue distinto.

Esta vez Louis no intentó tentarlo, o jugar con él, no se divirtió poniéndolo nervioso o estirando la situación más de lo necesario.

Parecía como si esta vez él también quisiera simplemente quitarse la sensación de encima, desahogarse un poco.

El beso fue húmedo, pero breve.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, los orbes azules de Louis permanecían aún escondidas bajo sus párpados.

“Y a mí también me gustas, Harry” murmuró Louis.

Parecía como si Harry hubiese llevado aire de más cargada en los pulmones por demasiado tiempo, y la hubiese dejado ir en aquel pesado suspiro, que dejó a su cuerpo sintiéndose más ligero. Aquel suspiro tan delatador, causó en Louis una cantarina carcajada, y cuando terminó, con una sonrisa aún dibujada en los ojos, volvió a abrir los ojos.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Realmente era difícil ponerle un nombre…

La mirada de Louis seguía siendo intensa y escalofriante, pero para Harry, esta vez, significaba algo más.

Era como si estuviera frente al tesoro más valioso del mundo, y ahora, finalmente, tuviera derecho a tocarlo.

Quizá era eso lo que solía ponerlo tan nervioso, esa tensión entre lo que deseaba y lo que podíahacer. Y esa tensión ya no estaba.

Acarició la mejilla de Louis con ternura -esta vez fue su turno de ponerse colorado- y se acercó a él lentamente. Pero cuando cerró los ojos, la mirada azul de Louis quedó grabada a fuego en su mente.

Mientras lo besaba, y lo mordía, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pelo, su espalda, mientras sus manos se tocaban y poco a poco se dejaban caer sobre el colchón, la mirada azul de Louis, presente como un lucero, daba a Harry tibieza y claridad.

Quizá el calor que sentía tenía que ver, también, con las manos de Louis acariciando su piel, escabulléndose por las breves mangas a sus hombros y su espalda, por su aliento caliente sobre sus labios y a veces su cuello.

Pasaron varios minutos así, besándose y retorciéndose en un errático abrazo.

Sus cuerpos les pedían más, mucho más, pero sus mentes demandaban un respiro. Algo de calma para organizar los pensamientos, las ideas, las sensaciones.

Harry alejó la cabeza unos centímetros, pero a su boca le costó un poco de trabajo dejar ir aquellos labios.

Finalmente, cuando estuvieron separados, volvió a abrir los ojos, y el lucero azul de Louis volvió a materializarse en sus ojos como espejos que le devolvían la mirada.

Sonrieron los dos en el mismo momento, sincronizados.

Sus rostros se relajaron, y también sus cuerpos sobre el colchón. Estaban echados de perfil, los dos, de frente el uno al otro e incapaces de correr las miradas.

“Te llevó bastante tiempo, rulitos” bromeó Louis, y aunque había cierto reproche en su voz, dijo aquellas palabras con tanta ternura que Harry se sintió bastante protegido.

“Estaba asustado…” explicó, casi tartamudeando en aquel grave y rasposo vozarrón.

Louis frunció las cejas en señal de pena, y acarició con la mano derecha la mejilla de Harry, logrando de él un tímido escalofrío y una sonrisa sincera.

“Descubrirás que hoy en día la gente es mucho más relajada al respecto” comenzó a explicarle, pero el lento meneo de la cabeza de Harry lo interrumpió.

“No es eso” le explicó, recordando ahora las palabras de su mejor amigo. Estaba completamente convencido de que, como él, él tampoco tenía tanto miedo de las repercusiones como realmente decía tener: en cambio temía de lo débil que sería si se entregaba a las anchas a alguien, de la cantidad de veces que se sentiría sin control o vulnerable. “Es sólo que nunca me había gustado tanto alguien…” finalizó y tragó saliva para mantener la compostura, para que, después de decir eso, no se pusiera colorado y comenzara a sonreír como una colegiala.

Y aunque a Louis le llevó unos cuantos minutos reaccionar a lo que había oído, Harry sabía por la expresión en su rostro que todo estaba bien, porque aunque le costara decir las palabras, esa mirada comprensiva, esa caricia incesante en su mejilla, le gritaba desesperada cientos de verdades.

Compartieron una silenciosa sonrisa, hasta que finalmente Louis pudo mover su cuerpo otra vez, y acercó tierna y dulcemente a Harry hacia él. Besó su frente y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras sus dedos correteaban entre sus rulos y detrás de su oreja.

Harry quería quedarse despierto, realmente quería hacerlo, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto, tan relajado, que sin poder evitarlo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

En su sueño estaban en un parque, los dos. La luz del sol era tan blanca y brillante que parecía que estuvieran bajo reflectores.

Hablaban de besos, de tipos de besos, y Harry acababa de preguntarle a Louis cuales eran sus preferidos, cuando, de golpe, una voz mucho más real que la del sueño llegó desde afuera a modo de confesión.

Aquella incesante sensación de caricias en su pelo de volvió más real mientras Harry despegaba los ojos lentamente, y tomaba otra vez conciencia de aquel olor que no era del rocío en los parques por la mañana, sino de Louis, de su pecho sobre el que recostaba la cabeza, de su perfume ya casi esfumándose.

“Yo también tengo miedo” fueron las palabras de Louis, las que lograron que vuelva, por un momento a la vigilia.

Le devolvió el abrazo aún entredormido, lo apretó con fuerza como si quisiera consolarlo, porque él más que nadie entendía cuan tenebrosos eran todos esos sentimientos.

“Me tienes a mí, Lou” balbuceó con voz ronca y acomodó aún mejor la cabeza en el hueco que Louis disponía para él, “Me tienes a mi para protegerte.”

FIN


End file.
